


Ledgend of Zelda: Bimbofication

by snakebit1995



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Corruption, F/F, F/M, Sex, bimbo, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: Link has been trained to be the Hero of a very sexy Hyrule, and after years of training he's finally tasked with assisting Princess Zelda in purifying a dark corruption that's seeped into their world.Contains- Sex, bimbofication, Corruption
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63
Collections: Snakebit1995's Annon Bimboverses





	1. The Final Tests

**_Something new, enjoy_ **

* * *

In the land of Hyrule there lived all sorts of people and species, some in tune with magic, some nature and others fine warriors. Still despite this free, uninhibited life style that had been practiced for centuries, a darkness loomed over the land.

In one small village in the forest a hero was being trained, one who could combat this evil, his name was Link.

“Link…wake up.” A trio of soft voices called out to the handsome boy as he awoke from the night.

Link recognized them as the voices of the Villages three guardians, Ilia, Marin and Paya.

“It’s time for your final tests, seek us out and prove you are the hero this world may need.” They told him “You’re first trial is at the edge of the forest.”

The handsome man got out of bed and headed off to find the first of the three, Ilia.

“Ah there you are Link, perfect timing.” She smiled.

Ilia was a young woman of about average height with short brown hair that was kept int a short bob, her body was mature with slight curves but still a relatively modest figure.

“Before we can send you out into the world, we need to make sure your skills are sharp.” She told him “I’m going to hide somewhere in the forest and you need to track me down okay? If you can do that, you’ll be one step of the way there, and a prize will be waiting for you if you find me.”

Ilia left and went to hide in the forest, once she was in position, she sent a mental message to Link telling him to come and find her.

As Link entered the forest, he started using the tracking skills he’d been taught to find Ilia, first it was simple things like shifted leaves or a foot print, but soon he was finding more and more obvious clues, her shoes…her shirt…her pants…her underwear. Link wasn’t sure why she was getting rid of her clothes, it’s not like he could track her like a dog with scent.

Of course, Link was still skilled and easily found Ilia standing near a small body, her body bare, pale skin shining as the sunlight bled through the leaves.

“Well done Link, you found me.” She said “And you even gathered all my clothes up, good job.”

She placed her hands on his chest “Now then Link, how about you show off some of that training.”

Link moaned a bit as one of the village maidens started to kiss him, her hands gliding over his light muscles and toned body.

“Hmm Link, I’ve been waiting a while for this.” Ilia giggled “We’ve taught you a lot from horse riding…to horse riding”

Ilia winked and kissed him “Now show me what’s we worked on.”

Ilia stripped Link down and licked her lips as she eyed him up before bending over on a nearby rock and shaking her cute peach butt for him before spinning around and spreading her legs. In Hylia sex is treated much more casually, they say the goddess the land is named after was one of fertility which is why, others say it’s just something ingrained in the culture, regardless no one seems in a hurry to change tradition.

“Hmm!” Link grunted a bit sliding into Ilia’s pussy.

Link was a handsome guy, rather hung but by no means the sexiest or biggest man around, but he was still young with plenty of growing to do.

“OHH!” Ilia moaned rolling her hips a bit, breasts shaking slightly on her chest “Hmm, harder Link, show me the real stallion from the stables.”

Link bucked his hips a little harder, the thrusting pushing him deeper and deeper into her tight hole, body shivering as she felt him fucking her. Ilia was no novice but when she had someone like Link inside her she couldn’t resist, her velvety walls squeezed down on him, her blond boy toy moaning in response.

“HGNH!” Link groaned leaning in and blasting some hot spunk into her snatch.

“OHH!” Ilia moaned closing her eyes as they rolled back “FAAA SO GOOD!”

Link pulled out, his cum leaking out of Ilia.

“As much as I want to keep going you’ve got more tests, Marin should be waiting for you in the temple garden.” Ilia hummed.

Link nodded and thanked her for the good time before heading off.

* * *

The next girl Link had to find was Marin, a beautiful buxom songstress that had helped teach him how to live off the land and find things like fruits and berries, or how to tell where a nearby source of fresh water was. The thing Marin was most known for in the village was her beautiful voice, it was said that if she sang in private that animals would come and gather around just to hear her lovely melodies.

“Oh Link, I’ve been waiting for you.” Marin smiled, her soft lips curling upward “Come sit with me and we’ll begin you test right away.”

Link took a seat with the big breasted singer and blushed as she kneeled before him.

“Now I’ve got a special song for you Link, I expect you to last all the way to the end okay.” She winked pulling his pants down.

Marin stroked his cock until it was erect, then she lifted her shirt, her breasts flopping out with a satisfying smack. She hefted them up and wrapped them around his shaft, bouncing them a bit to make her he was good and hard before she opened her mouth and began to suck.

Link groaned as Marin started humming a tune as she sucked his cock, the vibrations sending shivers all the way to his curling toes. Marin was only just getting started on the tip but Link was already struggling as she sang for him, her lips tightly squeezing down on his shaft as her breasts caressed the rest of the rod, her innocent eyes looking up at him.

“NGH!” Link grunted making sure to hold back as best he could, precum already dribbling out into Marin’s mouth.

“HMMM MMM!” Marin was still humming away, not missing a beat as she shook her breasts, boobed her head and swirled her tongue alone with it.

Link was really at his edge, gripping the bench top the point it sounded like the wood might crack, his eyes were shut so tight it looked like they might just tear through his eyelids but he worried even one more gaze at Marin’s sweet sucking face would send him over them edge.

“Laaa~” Marin finally released him from her mouth “All done, you passed Link great job-HA!”

“OHH!” Link groaned as his cock twitched and blasted multiple thick ropes of cum across Marin’s face.

“I suppose I did say you only had to last to the end of the song.” Marin giggled licking her lips “Well Paya’s ready with your last trial near the chief’s house, better not keep her waiting.”

Link nodded getting up and fixing his clothes, leaving Marin happily covered in cumshots.

* * *

The last of the three ‘guardians’ Link had to pass a trial for was Paya, the chief’s granddaughter, a young usually innocent girl with long white hair with two large buns, her curvy body frequently betrayed her more innocent intentions.

“Oh, Link you made it, wow I thought you’d take a bit longer.” She blushed “Umm okay what was I supposed to…oh right a speech!”

Link giggled at the flustered girl.

“Ahem.” She cleared her throat “Before you can be sent off as a hero you’re to pass the three trials, at this point you’ve passed Ilia’s Trial of Seduction, and Marin’s Trial of Endurance, but a true Hero does not just sit back and accept the pleasure of innocent maidens, he must make sure they are satisfied as well, so Link your final test from me will be to uhh…”

She blushed bright red.

“Make sure I am…satisfied.” She covered her face a bit “Without using your penis.”

Link nodded and stepped up, ensuring her he was capable of such a task.

“Oh Link~” Paya moaned as he stood behind her and started rubbing her large breasts over her body suit.

Link was all to content to just squeeze and grab Paya’s breasts, one hand unzipping the back on her body suit so that her sexy lightly tanned body could spill out.

“HAA!” Paya moaned as Link fondled her breasts with one hand while the other slid over her smooth skin and started playing with her pussy, squeezing the clit and poking at her puffy folds.

Link slipped his fingers inside of her and started pumping, digits rushing faster and faster, one of his hands tugging on her nipples a bit as well.

“Oh, Goddess your hands are so, HMM!” Paya squirmed in his embrace, her soft butt rubbing against her clothed crotch.

Link let out a grunt and removed his hand from her pussy, holding it up to her lips. Paya moaned and licked him clean, tasting her own juices as Link laid her down and spread her legs. He leaned in close, looking up at her with an almost ravenous look in his eyes as he let his tongue flicker out and lap up her juices before her went all in and started slurping around inside her.

“OHHH!” Paya let out a loud moan, pushing her breasts to the side as she started cumming and leaking juices like mad.

Of course, her satisfaction meant Link had passed, but that didn’t mean he should stop, her held onto her thighs and really kissed and licked her snatch, munching on her muff with incredible skill.

“Link, oh Link!” she moaned “HAA!”

Paya couldn’t stop herself from releasing again, lying there in a puddle of her own pleasure juice.

“You passed the three tests…” Paya groaned half in a daze “But you can’t…leave the village just yet.”

“Hmm?” Link tilted his head.

“One final Grand Trial awaits you.” Paya stood up on shaky legs “Link you were brought to this training temple as a child when the power of a hero was detected in you, since then you’ve trained, worked hard and learned many things, both for battle and for what’s expected of a hero.”

Paya went over and unlocked the door to the Chief’s house.

“There’s nothing more that we can teach you here, but before you can leave this place, you must prove to the Chief that you’ve earned the right, use everything we’ve taught you and show her your power.” Paya said “Good Luck Link, I know you can pass this final Grand Trial.”

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**So, I’m in a Zelda mood, been wanting to do some bimbo stuff with it for a while. Still plenty of fleshing out to do and while Link may be a simple boy now by the end, he’ll be a full blow stud. The mental images I have are certainly a mix of Annon’s art that I usually use as inspiration, but also LurkerGG’s Zelda stuff because I think it has a great look to it.**

**Till Next Time!**


	2. Master- Impa

Link entered the Chief’s house, inside was a tall mature woman standing before a fire. She was Impa, not only did she run this temple training ground Link live in, she was also Paya’s grandmother. Despite being old enough to be a grandmother Impa still looked rather youthful, her body had notable muscle tone, large full breasts and a shapely ass, her hair was white but not in a way that looked ratty or old.

“Ah Link, I should have known you’d pass those simple tests with little issue.” She looked at him, her beautiful face gently lit by the fire.

Impa’s body was in a tight suit similar to what Paya had worn, but with a bit more ornamentation to it.

“I’ve kept you here since you were just a child, watched you grow into a fine young man.” She said “It’s impressive no matter what we’ve dished out at you, you’ve mastered it, perhaps you truly are the hero this world needs.”

Impa smiled a bit.

“Link the world is entering a dark time, and it will be up to you to help guide it back to the light.” Impa told him “But simply allowing you to leave without ensuring you can truly master the power lying dormant within you would be reckless, for if you can’t fully embrace it…than the world may be doomed forever.”

Link gulped nervously but told her that he knew that he could use what they taught him here to protect the world.

“One third of the triforce lies deep within you Link.” Impa said “And it will soon awaken, now…you must show me all that you’ve learned, prove to me that these years of training were not a waste, prove you can be the hero we’ve believed you to me.”

Impa walked by him and opened some curtains to reveal her bedroom.

“Well then Mr. Hero, shall we see what you can do?” she smirked a bit “I know it may be a bit odd for you to be doing something like this with me given how I’ve practically raised you but-OH?”

Impa smirked seeing him looking at her chest.

“Seems you never really grew out of that crush you had on me.” She laughed guiding him to the bed “Don’t worry, I think I like that fact.”

Link was by no means small but Impa still practically towered over him and looking up at her gorgeous amazon body was already giving Link a hard on.

“Come here boy, if you won’t take the initiative, I suppose I will.” Impa squeezed him into a hug, her big tits pressing on his chest “I’ve been preparing for this day for a few months now, so I’m curious to see how you’ve developed.”

Impa held his head against her body as she stripped herself bare, showing off her mature body, a few light scratches and scars decorating her otherwise flawless skin.

“Take in every inch Link, enjoy it.” She smirked “Just not too much.”

She towered over Link as he began undressing at the foot of the bed, showing her his handsome body and hung manhood.

“Hmm, it would seem the Triforce of Courage has truly started to take hold of your body and influence it.” She reached down and cupped his balls making him moan “So much…swelling.”

Impa gave like a shove back onto the bed and stood tall, reaching down to rub her dripping pussy a bit.

“Why are you sitting there slack jawed boy?” she smirked “This is a test, I told you to put together everything you learned.”

Link nodded and leaned forward, lips pressing against her warm nethers as he stared kissing and licking her pussy. Impa groaned and accepted his pleasure, gently massaging one of her breasts as he did so.

“That’s right really get in there.” She moaned pushing on the back of his head with one hand while the other flicked her nipple “HMM!”

Impa was surprised as Link took a bit of initiative, reaching back and squeezing her rear to pull himself in tighter on her wet cunt. The hero of course wasted no effort in swirling his tongue around, licking every inch he could of her insides, ensuring that he could taste her finely aged juices like a wine.

“OHHH~” Impa let out a surprisingly girlish moan as she had a miniature orgasm from the licking “That’s enough Link, wouldn’t want to spoil all the fun right away, lay back.”

Link did as she told him, the tall warrior woman laying next to him, breasts on his chest as she reached down to gently stroke his cock a few times while he kissed her abundant bosom.

“Yes, that’s right.” Impa saw his fully erect cock “I won’t be as easy to resist as those young girls you know.”

With Link rock hard and groaning Impa went down and began returning oral pleasure by licking up and down his long shaft. Slowly she opened her mouth and took him in, Link grunting at the warm wet feeling that began to surround his sizable manhood.

“I hope those aren’t the sounds to show you’re cumming already.” Impa swirled her tongue around his tip, licking up the precum as she wrapped her breasts around his cock and drooled into her cleavage to lube it up “We’re just starting.”

Impa shoved her face into her bosom to suck Link’s cock as she bounced her tits on it, the boy commenting on the softness of her lips and breasts. Link shifted his hips a bit, thrusting slightly to pump himself deeper into her mouth and spit soaked bosom.

For the next few minutes Impa gave Link the titfuck of a lifetime, most men would never be able to last more than five minutes with her sucking like an Octorok but Link was holding strong as his heroic hardon tapped against the back of her throat.

“SLURK!” Impa gave one more powerful and loud suck as Link started cumming, blasting ropes of his thick semen into her belly.

“HMM!” Impa licked her lips “Divine as expected you are a fine man Link.”

Without much more fanfare Impa laid on her back and let Link rubbed his cock on her pussy, slowly pushing his thick cock into her. Both groaned as Impa squeezed down on him, holding Link against her breasts, the boy sucking on her tits as her thrust forward more and more, his hearty balls slapping against her thick muscular thighs.

“HNGH!” Link groaned holding her hips and ass as he thrust, the mature woman moaning loudly in surprise as he did so.

“HAAA!” Impa let out an almost youthful and girlish moan as she felt Link striking deep in her love box.

“HMM…OHHHH!” Both let out moans as the climaxed, Link’s hot seed pumping out into his Master.

Link laid on top of the large woman relaxing as she recovered as well.

“Come Link there’s someone you need to see.” Impa got up and put on her fur coated robe.

Link redressed and followed Impa.

“There’s nothing more we can teach you here, now it is up to you, the darkness is already taking root in Hyrule.” Impa said.

She opened a door into a side room where a girl was sitting, she was around Link’s age with a modest body covered in a pink and purple dress, her head topped with a small tiara.

“Oh hello.” The girl stood up.

“Link this is Zelda, Princess of Hyrule.” Impa bowed and smacked Link’s head so he did so as well.

“You are Link, the hero?” Zelda asked “My I…I don’t know I guess I expected someone older or bigger, not that you look weak or anything it’s just, I’m sorry I’ve never been one for such conversation topics.”

Link just laughed and told her it would be fine.

“I’m sorry I’m still nervous a lot has been happening since I was forced form the Palace.” Zelda said.

“Link’s not really up to date on the local news.” Impa said “Link, the darkness has already started to claim the capital, Princess Zelda has fled but she possesses the Triforce of Wisdom which can be use to snuff out this Darkness with Light.”

“I’m afraid I’m not strong enough, I haven’t been able to harness my Triforce well and now my kingdom is in danger, I must become Queen in order to save this land.” Zelda said “But I need the Six Spirit Gems for my Crown of Ascension, they’re each in the possession of one of the Temple Maidens, we summoned them to the capital but none responded and now it seems the Temples have fallen to the Corrupting Darkness, please Hero help me purify these temples so that I can obtain the Gems and save Hyrule!”

Link nodded and told her he’d be happy to assist.

“There are Six Temples Link.” Impa told him “Water, Earth, Fire, Wind, Light and Dark. Good Luck, I’d recommend starting with the Earth Temple but there is no set order. Hyrule is counting on both of you, so don’t let us down.”

“Right!” Link and Zelda nodded.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**The Temples can be done in any order, so let me know which one you want to see first.**

**Till Next Time!**


	3. The Forest Temple 1

Link and Zelda set off together to try and save the world from the darkness that had started to encroach on it. They had decided they would go to the Earth Temple in the forest first, there they would obtain the first of the jewels needed to fill Princess Zelda’s crown and allow her to seal off the darkness.

Zelda was still rather unsure about journeying with Link, she’d been told he was a hero but still she found him strange, he didn’t talk much at all and was always looking towards her. She knew she was an attractive girl but still they were mostly strangers. Plus, she was a little unsettled by his training, she had undergone some things like that but it was to a much smaller extent. He just wasn’t what she expected, unlike anyone she’d ever met before. He was seemingly more in tun with his Triforce of Courage than she was her Triforce of Wisdom.

“I believe this is the forest the temple is hidden within.” Zelda said as they came to the edge of the woods “We should stay close so we don’t get lost.”

Link nodded and took point, taking out his sword and shield. As they trekked into the dark woods they had to deal with a few minor annoyances like spiders and other large bugs.

“It should be just passed these trees.” Zelda pointed.

They pushed through and expected to see a temple but instead they were back outside where they came in.

“Oh dear…that’s not right at all.” Zelda hummed.

They tried again, only to once more be spit out where they entered. Link suggested it might be some sort of Illusory forest that turns travelers around in order to keep them from the temple and that if they wanted to get to it, they would need some help.

As they turned to try and get someone to help strange little black impish creatures jumped out and attacked them. Link was able to knock them back and Zelda fled but there were an awful lot.

“Get Them!”

A voice rang out and suddenly a small army of Deku, wood like forest dwelling creatures, appeared and started pelting the creatures back with their magical nuts.

The imps ran back into the forest and Zelda went up to thank the Deku.

“Do you know a way to the Forest Temple?” She asked.

“The Temple, it’s off limits.” One of the Deku said “Ever since those monsters arrived the Princess has refused to allow anyone into the forest at all.”

“Really…Perhaps I might speak with her; you see it’s very important that we get inside.”

The Deku all whispered and then agreed to take Zelda and Link to see the princess. The two heroes were led to a small tribal camp like area where there were Deku running to and fro doing tasks.

“Please wait one moment.” The Deku that had been helping them went into the large tent at the back before coming out “You may go inside; the Princess will speak with you.”

Link and Zelda bowed as they entered, inside was a nymph like young lady with brown skin, her skin was less wooden than the other Deku but her hair still had a leafy look to it and was colored like the rainbow. Her lips were pouty and full while her curves were hidden under her robes. Unlike the traditional Deku, royal Deku have more humanoid and womanly bodies.

“Princess Zelda, I hadn’t expected you to come at a time like this.” She frowned.

“You are the Deku Princess?” Zelda asked “I’m sorry to be so blunt but we need your help, Darkness is coming to Hyrule and I need to speak with the sage of the forest temple.”

“With those monsters about it’s too dangerous for anyone to be in the forest.” The Princess told her.

“I…I’m sure I’ll be okay if Link’s with me.” Zelda smiled a bit “I trust him. Where did those monsters come from?”

“It’s quite complicated.” The Deku Princess said “The Forest has always been contentiously disputed between my people and the Kokiri, the other dwellers of the forest, but for generations we’ve always left the temple off limits except to the sage of it, alternating between our tribes, it’s sacred ground we dare not war on it…that was until a few weeks ago, the Kokiri Sage Saria, suddenly locked down the Temple.:

She frowned “You mentioned the darkness coming to Hyrule, I fear it has corrupted her, and her people, and now they attack anything that comes into the forest.”

We need to get to the temple though, the Jewels need to be summoned from the spirit world by the sage.” Zelda told her “Please help us…”

“Well…I suppose I should, if you can stop Saria then you can not only help my people, but help the Kokiri too, I hate seeing them in that awful state.” Deku Princess stood up “Sage powers are closely linked to that of the Great Fairies, I myself and a Fairy Medium so I will be able to guide you through the forest and to the temple.”

“Oh, thank you so much.” Zelda bowed “I’ll be forever grateful.”

“It’s late though, let us rest and we can set off for the forest in the morning.” The Deku Princess said “I shall have my attendants show you to a private room.”

* * *

Zelda had fallen asleep at first but since woken up, it was late and the village was rather quiet but her mind kept wandering, the Forest Temple, the corruption spreading through Hyrule, were the other Temples all going to be in the bad a condition? She looked at herself and sighed, she could do some elemental magic but she wasn’t all that strong, and she’d feel bad if Link got hurt protecting her.

Zelda got up and decided a little fresh air might help, walking around the quiet village where the sun was just starting to break the horizon, she came across the Deku Princess in meditation.

“Oh, Princess Zelda, up early?” She asked.

“I guess so.” Zelda blushed now that she realized the other princess was naked.

“Oh, sorry about that.” Deku Princess stood up “We Deku have such a natural affinity with nature that this morning meditation helps me focus on the Great Fairy Energy.”

“It’s fine.” Zelda said seeing the woodland woman’s curves bare, her handful sized breasts and hourglass hips “You’re very beautiful.”

Even in the sexual world she lived in Zelda was always more conservative about things like sex, others may be open to random nudity or hookups but she was a princess, she felt she should be above such things. She wasn't inexperienced just...shy.

“As are you.” The Deku Princess put on her robes “Well once your companion wakes, we shall head for the Forest Temple.”

“Thank you again for this.” Zelda said.

“It’s not a problem, if it helps you expunge darkness from the world that it is a chance, I’m willing to take.”

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


	4. Forest Temple CYOA 1

**THIS CHAPTER WAS DONE AS A CYOA WITH THE HELP OF THE BIMBO THREADS, OVERWORLD CONTENT WILL BE WRITTEN IN THE STYLE OF A TRADITIONAL CHAPTER WHILE DUNEGON CRAWLS WILL BE DONE AS CYOAs**

* * *

Following the Deku Princess through the forest Link and Zelda were able to come to the forest temple, it was a large pyramid like structure covered in overgrown vines and leaves.

“What’s that sound?” Zelda asked.

Emanating from the temple was the sound of music, it sounded like the kind you’d dance to at a beach party with heavy drumming and strumming sounds.

“I’m sure it’s those monsters corrupted by darkness.” The Deku Princess said “We must be careful.”

The group headed up to the entrance and pushed the big stone doors open, the music was louder now but they saw the door to the main chamber dead ahead.

“It’s locked.” Zelda said “We’ll have to find a key.”

It was time to start exploring, there are three paths ahead of you, a path with a cool breeze, a path that has the sound of dropping water, and a path that gives off warm air.

Current Equipment  
Link- Sword and Shield  
  
Zelda- Bow, Rapier, various magical skills  
  
The Deku Princess- Some Deku Sticks and Nuts  
  
Which Path will you choose  
A- The Cool Path  
B- The Water sound Path  
C- The Warm Path  
D- Explore the entrance room

* * *

**PATH A WINS**

The group decides to investigate the path with the cool breeze coming down from it. Heading through the stony hallways, they prepare in case of an ambush, but thankfully one doesn't come.  
The hall finally opens up into a room, like the others it's made of stone and there's moss and plant growth all around. There are a few windows that allow sunlight to bleed in from the outside but nothing about it seems out of the ordinary. The door closes behind them, but this isn't unheard of in a dungeon, usually paths will be blocked without clearing a trap puzzle or defeating something inside.  
"What a bizarre room." Zelda said stepping over the plants.  
"I've never seen plants like this before." The Deku Princess explained.  
The plants in the room do have a strange appearance to them, they give off a sweet smell but their petals are shaped in a way that would invoke rather sexual thoughts, some look like large lips, a few seem almost phallic in nature.  
  
"What should we do?" Zelda asks  
>What to do?  
>A- Investigate the plants  
>B- Destroy the plants  
>C- Try and look out the windows  
>D- Write in idea

* * *

**CHOICE A WINS**

The group started to check the plants, the sweet smell of their nectar wafting up into their nostrils.  
  
"They smell wonderful." Zelda leaned over.  
  
Link looked at the lip like plants as well, they rustled a bit before suddenly sprouting to life, and wrapping vines around the trio.  
  
"What's going on?" Zelda gasped.  
  
"They must be corrupted." The Deku Princess warned.  
  
"HM!" Link hissed as the vines started pulling at his pants.  
  
The three yelped as they were lifted up a bit.  
  
"Stay away from me." Zelda struggled as one of the lip-like plants approached her face making sucking and kissing noises.  
  
"Seems like they have certain ideas in mind." Deku Princess said feeling some of the phallic like plants pushing up her legs.  
  
"Link do something!" Zelda yelled as the plants put a kiss on her lips, another starting to go up her dress.  
  
She looked over and saw Link was tied up by the plants and some of the lip plants were separating their petals as they approached the tip of his cock.  
  
>What should you do  
>A- Let the plants do what they want.  
>B- Fight back and kill the plants (Link's sword  
>C- Fight back and Kill the plants (Zelda's magic)  
>D- Write in

* * *

**CHOICE A and B WINS**

Link managed to maneuver his body and grab his sword, with a slash he was able to break free.  
  
"HYA!" he ran over and quickly cut Zelda and the Deku Princess down, catching both ladies as they fell.  
  
"Why thank you Link." Zelda smiled "Now leave destroying this to me!"  
  
Zelda's hands glowed red as suddenly magic gathered around her.  
  
"Din's fire!"  
  
A burst of flame shot off her fingertips and started burning away the plants, this hissed and screeched with an unpleasant lifelike sound as they turned to ash, the vines in the room clearing out.  
  
"Phew, that should be that." Zelda said "Huh?"  
  
They looked at the cracks in the floor and saw moss and vines slowly creeping back in, not fast enough to catch them but enough to make it clear simply burning away this underbrush wouldn't be enough.  
  
"The door out of the room has opened." the Deku Princess said "Let's proceed before those plants come back."  
  
Heading to the halls the three came to another fork in the road and a few paths they could take.  
  
One Path had a sweet scent drifting down from it, another had a strange cricket like chirping noise, and the last path went upwards towards the upper level of the ziggurat like temple  
  
>Which path should the team take  
>A- The Sweet smelling path  
>B- The chirping path  
>C- The path upward

* * *

**PATH B WINS**

The group decides to check out the noise. Following the path, they are surprised to come into a room filled with spider webs strung up between tree like growths.  
  
"There used to be foliage in this temple but never like this." The Deku princess explained "And certainly not all these spider webs."  
  
"Well looks who's wandered into my web." a sultry voice rang out.  
  
The group looked up and saw a woman dangling in the web, well her upper body was a woman, she seemed to be sitting on a spider like rear. It was decorated with golden patterns that seemed to be a skull.  
  
"What are you?" Zelda gasped.  
  
"Me, well I suppose you could call me the Skulltula Queen." she smiled "Don't look so afraid, I don't bite...much."  
  
Link readied his sword and the spider got defensive.  
  
"Hold now hero, I'm not interested in fighting you." she said "I was simply wandering around the forest when I came across this nice cozy little temple to set up my nest in, though those Kokiri have been...less than welcoming."  
  
She gestured to the writing bundles of silk in her web.  
  
"If you'd drive them out already I'd appreciate that."  
  
"This is a scared temple, you can't live here." The Deku Princess said.  
  
"Drat, it's so hard to find good real estate these days." she said "I'll consider moving but in the meantime I'm here, have anything you'd like to know? I've got time to answer a question."  
  
>What should the Group Ask the Skulltula Queen  
>A- Information on the layout of the temple  
>B- Information on the enemies in the Temple  
>C- Information about the world at large  
>D- Information about Her  
>E- Write in

* * *

**CHOICE A and D WINS**

"Just who are you?" Zelda asked.  
  
"The Skulltula Queen." the woman rolled her many eyes.  
  
"I've never heard of such a thing." The Deku Princess said.  
  
"Hmm, that's cause I didn't want you to know." she smirked "But I'm always around, always listening and my babies are always reporting back with new and interesting information, but it's not free you know, I'll give you a tip this time for finding me here, but if we cross paths again it'll cost ya, so what do you want to know."  
  
"The temple, can you tell us about the layout?" Zelda asked.  
  
"Yes it seems with all the overgrowth the layout I know is nothing like it should be." The Deku Princess said  
  
"I don't know a ton about this place but sure." the Spider Queen said "There's nothing past here so I'm afraid you'll have to go back the way you came. The path there leads to the rooftop and the garden, from there I'm not sure the exact path but I know there's a swampy room, a dance-hall of some sort, a room with a large vertical path upward and a room with wooden knights. I'm sure there are some other rooms but I'm not 100% on the layout."  
  
"Really all this in such a small temple?" Zelda asked.  
  
"Well you see the corruption has cause a bit of magical weirdness that makes the temple bigger on the inside than the outside, it's why I thought this might be a nice nesting place but it seems I'm intruding."  
  
She started to rise up into the shadows via her web.  
  
"It was nice chatting with you heroes, I hope we meet again." She smirked.  
  
"Now what?" Zelda asked.  
  
>A- Head down the Sweet Smelling Path to the Garden  
>B- Head up to the rooftop area  
>C- Go back to the entrance and investigate the path with the dripping water  
>D- Go back to the entrance and investigate the path with the warm air

* * *

**PATH A WINS**

The group decided to check the room with a sweet smell coming from it. The Garden they walked into was full of fruit trees and bushes with grapes. The sweet scent was almost overpowering and the way the skin on the fruit glistened was enticing.   
  
From the far hall they could hear the sounds of music playing and people talking.  
  
>What should they do?  
>A- Ignore the Fruit and Press on into the room with the music  
>B- Sample the fruit (Who?)  
>C ignore the room and double back to check the roof top  
>D- Something else?

* * *

**Choice B WINS**

The group decided to keep moving on towards the sound of the music. As they walked through Zelda stopped to examine some of the fruit. It was smooth to the touch and the intoxicatingly sweet smell made her shiver, her taste buds even watered.  
  
She plucked a pomegranate like fruit from the branches when the others weren't looking and snuck a bite. The juices gushed out and ran down her chin, she had to be careful to make sure it didn't drip down and stain her dress.   
  
She found the flavor alluring and happily munched down on the rest, seeds and all, even going so far as to lick her fingers clean. Just eating that made her feel refreshed and renewed, like her body just woke up from a refreshing nap after a hot bath. Still her insides felt warm and the nagging sensation of need started to poke her, but for now she was able to fight it off.  
  
Continuing on the group came to the Dance Hall, in the flower filled room were glowing strobing plant bulbs, other leaves that seemed to whistle alluring tunes, and in the center of it all were a group of corrupted Kokiri dancing away, grinding, shaking, swaying and more both males and females. They're bodies were decorated in paints and feathered and flowered jewelry.  
  
"Seems we stumbled into a ceremony or something?" The Deku Princess wondered.  
  
"They look happy." Zelda giggled a bit.  
  
"Hmm?" The Kokiri looked over and saw the intruders, glaring a bit.  
  
>Mini-Boss Found: the Kokiri Dance Troupe  
>How should the group deal with them?  
>A- Link fights them off.  
>B- Zelda fights them off  
>C- attempt to reach some sort of compromise with them to avoid fighting  
>D- Run Away  
>E- Write in?

* * *

**CHOICE B WINS**

"I've got this." Zelda said, her confidence boosted by her ingestion of the fruit earlier.  
  
She took out her rapier with one hand and began focusing a spell in another. The imps rushed her and she fought back, she flicked her wrist and slashed through one or two.  
  
"NEEE!" One of the females yelled jumping on her back and grabbing her breasts.  
  
"Get off me!" Zelda said as a blast of light shot off her hand and knocked the creature back.   
  
Focusing her magic Zelda was able to send off another blast and eliminate a few more before slashing into one.  
  
Link and the Deku Princess were both surprised, Link was supposed to protect the princess but here she was charging into danger and holding off the attack on her own. The Corrupted Kokiri danced around and Zelda easily slipped her blade through their guards and slices them, even when they tried using magic that blasted to the beat of the music she was able to dodge skillfully.  
  
and finally with one powerful thrust she slashed through the last of them, clearing out the room.  
  
"Well that wasn't so bad." she said "Guess that training with the guards paid off."  
  
Zelda wiped her brow and smiled, Link and the other Princess both clapping as a chest appeared.  
  
"Wonder what that is?" The Deku Princess said.  
  
Opening the chest they saw there was a boomerang inside with feather like detailing on it.  
  
"Well hopefully that will come in handy." Zelda said "It's the Gale Boomerang."  
  
Link put the new piece of Equipment into his bag and the group wondered what they should do next?  
  
>Where to next?  
>A- Check the Roof  
>B- Check the water dripping room  
>C- Check the Warm air Path  
>D- Check out more of the dance hall  
>E- Go Back to one of the previous rooms

* * *

**CHOICE D WINS**

The group decided to explore some more of the dance hall checking for any additional information. Looking around they tried to find some like a trap door even a book but they seemed to be having no luck.  
  
"I suppose this place was just a way for the Kokiri to shake their things." The Deku Princess said.  
  
"It was kinda cute to see." Zelda wiggled her hips "Did you think so Link?"  
  
"Hmm." he nodded a bit.  
  
"They had some moves, I felt bad having to do that to them, but I don't know if they can be cured as they are now, maybe if we purify the sage here everything will go back to normal." Zelda said.  
  
Link put a hand on her shoulder and smiled, reassuring her.  
  
"Thank you Link, that means a lot." Zelda smiled "We still need to find the key to the main chamber where the sage should be, so let's not waste any more time."  
  
Link nodded and looked at the Gale boomerang he'd picked up, something like this could generate a mighty gust. Wanting to get a handle on it now before he needed it in a pinch her threw it forward. He wasn't expecting the amount of gust it created.  
  
"KYA!" Both Zelda and the Deku Princess yelped as the their dressed blew up, their rear ends exposed for a few moments.  
  
Link gulped seeing not only Zelda's supple pale posterior but also the Deku Princess dark soft wooden rump.  
  
"Link..." Zelda growled a bit "What is wrong with you?! That's not a toy."  
  
The boy nervously rubbed his head and put the boomerang away.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**If you want to participate in the CYOA portions check 4chan’s /trash/ board. Simply put bimbo in the search bar there and look for the Multiverse thread, it will be inside there.**

**Till Next Time!**


	5. Forest Temple CYOA 2

**THIS CHAPTER WAS DONE AS A CYOA WITH THE HELP OF THE BIMBO THREADS, OVERWORLD CONTENT WILL BE WRITTEN IN THE STYLE OF A TRADITIONAL CHAPTER WHILE DUNEGON CRAWLS WILL BE DONE AS CYOAs**

* * *

  
The group decided the next place they wanted to check was the room that sounded like dripping water, it led down into the bowels of the temple where they came to a room filled mostly with water, save for the entrance area and the large lily pads floating on the surface.  
  
"Seems there's a path across via these pads." The Deku Princess said "But that door on the other side is locked."  
  
"There has to be a key somewhere." Zelda looked around "Wait I think that might be it down the, at the bottom of the water."  
  
"I'm afraid I cannot swim." The Deku Princess said "I'm technically wood so I just kinda...float there awkwardly."  
  
In order to proceed someone will have to go get the key, who?  
  
>Who should dive for the Key?  
>A- Zelda  
>B- Link  
>C- Try and Find another way to get the key  
>D- Leave the room for now

* * *

**CHOICE B WINS**

Link offered to take the dive and go get the key. He took off his tunic and started stripping down, both women with him marveling at his sculpted body.  
  
With a nod he dove into the water and started swimming to the bottom.  
  
"It must be nice to have such a handsome hero with you." The Deku Princess said.  
  
"Who Link?" Zelda blushed a bit "We've only known each other a few days but yes, he's reliable enough."  
  
"And quite easy on the eyes." The other princess giggled "I wouldn't mind if all my consorts looked as good as him."  
  
"I suppose so." Zelda said with a light red dusting on her cheeks.  
  
Under the water Link was swimming towards the bottom, so far so good there wasn't anything getting in the way. As he grabbed the key though, the water started to rush out a drain in the bottom of the room, he seemed to have activated a trap of some sort.  
  
Swimming against the current was challenging but Link's years of training at the monastery had prepared him for things like this. Exerting a lot of his strength he was able to pull himself back onto one of the lily pads as the water emptied out.  
  
"Are you alright Link?" Zelda asked.  
  
He nodded, standing up and wringing out his wet hair, beads of water dripping down his body, over his toned abs and belly.  
  
"We should probably get a move on." Zelda said taking the key while Link finished drying off.  
  
She unlocked the door and the group moved forward, coming to a room that was tall and vertical, the spiral staircase at the top was off center from the door, but the top of the room was connected to a strange pinwheel like device.  
  
Before they could activate the device the wooden statues on the side of the room began to rumble, the eyes glowing red as some wooden knights drew swords.  
  
"It never gets easier." Zelda sighed.  
  
>What should the group do?  
>A- Let Link fight off the Knights  
>B- Let Zelda fight off the Knights  
>C- Try and ignore the Knights and activate the pinwheel  
>D- Something Else?

* * *

**CHOICE…ALL OF THEM WINS**

Link readied his sword to take on the knights while Zelda and the Princess stood back. Link skill was on clear display as he used his shield to block and his sword to slash the second, he had an opening. Still taking on multiple opponents at once was always tough, at least Zelda had some AOE magic Link only had a sword or a bow.  
  
"We need to help Link." Zelda said "I'll try and get the column to turn."  
  
"I think I may be able to assist the hero." The Deku Princess said.  
  
The two split up with Zelda taking the Gale Boomerang over to the pinwheel while the Deku reached into her own small purse like bag and pulled out a few small wooden balls.  
  
"Please close your eyes." The Princess said "HYA!"  
  
She hurled the balls into the ground where they burst in a blinding flash. The Deku nuts she had proved invaluable in escape but also in attack.  
  
"HYA!" Link took the moment while the knights were stunned to slash and cut them down, their wooden bodies clattering on the floor as they collapsed.  
  
At the same time a gale-force gust blew through the room as Zelda swiped the boomerang, the pinwheel spun and the device in the center of the room turned, now lining up with the door at the top.  
  
"Thought I'd save us some time, or make an escape route if things got tough." she smiled dusting her dress off.  
  
They climbed up to the top floor and opened the door, it led into a small room with only a chest. Upon opening it they found a large golden key inside.  
  
"I bet this is the key to the main chamber where the sage should be." Zelda smiled.  
  
"Now we can confront her." The Deku Princess smiled.  
  
"Or if you think there's still more to see we can check the rest of the temple." Zelda said.  
  
>What now  
>A- go right for the boss room  
>B- Check the roof  
>C- Check the path with the warm air  
>D- Something else in a previous room?

* * *

**CHOICE C WINS**

The group went to check the room back near the start with the warm air flowing from it. Following the path, they found that the room was growing dark and once there only a few dim torches lit the room, barely allowing light to reach the center.  
  
"Let's try this." Zelda sparked her finger and lit a nearby torch.  
  
Once they had a little more light, they saw a pattern on the wall, and the torches around the room were placed in a similar fashion.  
  
"Seems to be a puzzle of some kind." Zelda said looking at the rings, some of which had red dots and other dots that were blue "Maybe this is a clue?"  
  
>What should the party do?  
>A- Light the torches corresponding to the red dots  
>B- Light the Torches corresponding to the blue dots  
>C- Do nothing  
>D- blow out all the torches with the Boomerang  
>E- something else.

* * *

**CHOICE B WINS**

They decided to start lighting the torches that went with the blue dots. Slowly they moved around the room and set them ablaze.  
  
"Okay last one." Zelda nodded.  
  
She threw a fire ball that lit up the final torch and after doing so the floor rumbled before a loud buzz went off.  
  
"That didn't sound right." The Deku Princess gulped.  
  
The walls opened up and a couple corrupted Kokiri rolled in, the black imps cackling and pointing sharp claws at the group.  
  
"Annoying little things." Zelda said dodging a rock one threw at her, only to see the male openly stoking off at her "And so vulgar too."  
>What now?  
>A- Have Link fight off the Corrupted Kokiri  
>B- Have Zelda fight off the Corrupted Kokiri  
>C- Attempt to appease the Corrupted Kokiri  
>D- Something else  
>And Afterwards should the team...  
>1- Just Leave  
>2- Turn off the Blue Torches and light the Red Torches  
>3- Light all the torches.

* * *

**OPTION C2 WINS**

The group decided to try and appease the Kokiri imps. Unfortunately, the two made it very clear to Link and Zelda what it was they wanted.  
  
"HMM!" The female imp moaned as she grinded her bubble butt on Link's crotch.  
  
"This is so..." Zelda started to protest as the male rubbed his cock on her dress but not wanting to piss it off just smiled "Wonderful."  
  
Had she not still been a little hazy from the fruit she ate she would have just fought these creatures.  
  
the Deku Princess stood by in a little bit of discomfort as she watched the female Kokiri pull Link's pants down and nestle his sizable rod between her soft rear end.  
  
Zelda meanwhile had somehow ended up on her knees with a thick black cock begin pressed to her lips.  
  
She sighed and opened up, allowing the corrupted Kokiri passage into her mouth. She rolled her eyes a bit as the creature happily moaned and got sucked off.  
  
The female meanwhile was moaning as Link had already taken over their coupling, bending her over and going to town on the smaller creature, meat stick shoved into her slick hole and pounding away.  
  
"HMPH!" Link grunted giving her big tits a squeeze as he started to release a bit, a flood of cum gushing into her tight hole.  
  
"NEEE!" The male moaned as he too was cumming, spraying out spunk all over Zelda's face before falling back.  
  
"At least they have no endurance." Zelda sighed cleaning herself up "Now let's try this again."  
  
This time the trio lit the red torches and the rumbling resulted in a chest rising out of the floor.  
  
"Look, a health potion, maybe we can use that." Zelda smiled still feeling the salty taste on her lips "At least this room wasn't for nothing."  
  
"It certainly wasn't." The Deku Princess blushed.  
  
>What now?  
>A- Head for the boss room  
>B- Check the path to the rooftop  
>C- Something else?

* * *

**CHOICE B WINS**

Following the path up to the roof the group was surprised to find it mostly empty, still the view from the top was stunning, you could see all of the forest, but you could also see the fog densely flowing in it.  
  
"That fog is what keeps the temple hidden." The Deku Princess said "Seeing the forest from up here is something I've never done, but it's so beautiful, why must my people and the Kokiri fight over it..."  
  
"Maybe after this you can try and put things right with the Kokiri." Zelda said "I've sure that would be best for everyone."  
  
"We shall see, I doubt it will be so simple."  
  
With the temple fully explored the group returned to the main hall and unlocked the Sage's chamber, deep inside they heard silence, for the first time since they entered the music that had been droning on had stopped.  
  
"I had gotten so used to it I forgot I could even hear it, it became like background noise." Zelda said "I'm sure things won't be easy inside, so let's be prepared and understand the situation."  
  
"The sage had been corrupted by the Darkness, purifying her can be done but it will not be easy, she must first be weakened, after which I will attempt a purification ritual with your help Link." Zelda explained "Combining the power of you Triforce pieces should be enough to burn away the darkness and return the sage to her true form...are you ready?"  
  
>You are about to confront the boss, how should the team plan to approach  
>A- enter with caution  
>B- Charge right in  
>C- Something else.

* * *

**CHOICE A WINS**

Deciding that caution was the best approach the group went down the long hall. Once they came to the Sage's Chamber, they were forced to push through curtains of thick vines only to see a room covered floor to ceiling in vines and roots, the center of the room overtaken by a large purple closed flower.  
  
"This is the Sage's chamber." The Deku Princess said.  
  
"YAHAHA!" the shrill cackling voices of the Kokiri rang out.  
  
The group saw some on the upper area of the chamber get out from behind the greenery and laugh at them.  
  
"More?" Zelda groaned "I'm not giving them blowjobs."  
  
The Kokiri suddenly pulled out instruments made from plants and such, coconut bongos, guitars with vine strings and more.  
  
They began to play, their sounds making a similar music to what the group had been hearing through the temple. As the music picked up the flower in the center of the room began to rustle before suddenly bursting open, revealing a large curvy woman in the center.  
  
"Ohohoho!" she laughed a bit  
  
He body was covered in leaves and fines, her long green hair flowed down her back, her skin was a dark forest green color and her curves were easy to see. She seemed to have no legs, those being part of the flower  
  
"Hmm." she began shaking her hips to the music, the seed like beads on her waist jingling along "AHAHAH!"  
  
She Laughed as plants rose from the ground and opened up, appearing to change blasts to shoot at Link and Zelda.  
  
"Get them!" she pointed.  
  
"PEW!" the plants blasted Link and Zelda who quickly dodged.  
  
"This is the sage?" Zelda gasped "I knew she'd be corrupt but I wasn't expecting this."  
  
"Hahaha." The plant woman kept swaying her hips and chest to the music as she glared at the to ready to attack.  
  
>CORRUPTED SAGE SARIA  
  
>AKA Tropical Terror Sambaia  
>What will they do?  
>A- Try and disrupt the music  
>B- Try and destroy the plant holding Sambaia  
>C- Dance along  
>D- Tear up the floor with the Gale Boomerang

* * *

**CHOICE D WINS**

Thinking quickly Link pulled out the Gale Boomerang and swung it hard, the gust it created started tearing up the vines spread out over the floor.  
  
"GRR!" Sambaia growled angrily as the gust threw off her dance rhythm retreating into her flower and closing the leaves  
  
"Look Link!" Zelda pointed.  
  
Now that the vines on the floor were torn up, they could see three large pulsing seed like pods connected to the plant woman via roots.  
  
"I have a feeling we should destroy those!" Zelda said.  
  
"HMM!" Link nodded and slashed one of them.  
  
"RAAAAA!" The plant woman shrieked in pain and burst out "GRRR!"  
  
Vines hurriedly recovered and covered the floor as she pulled some of the seeds off the belt she had on.  
  
"HYUP! she hurled a few at them, the seeds exploding on impact with the ground.  
  
"I have a feeling it won't be as easy this time." Zelda warned "But it seems like we need to destroy those pods to weaken after that we should be able to purify her."

The music kept playing as Sambaia shook her hips and attacked Link and Zelda, they needed a way to get the vines protecting her life pods out of the way and this time she wasn't going to simply let them do it.  
>What should they do?  
>A- Have Zelda distract her and dance along  
>B- ask the Deku Princess to Stun her with a Deku Nut  
>C- Use magic to try and burn the vines away.  
>D- something else?

* * *

**CHOICE A WINS**

  
"I'll keep her distracted." Zelda told Link "Then you find another of those power pods."  
  
The boy nodded and backed up as Zelda stepped up.  
  
"Hey you green monster!" Zelda yelled."  
  
"Hmm?" Sambaia looked down at her and stopped throwing seed bombs.  
  
"You're not the only one that can dance around here." Zelda said  
  
Zelda slowly found the beat and started swaying and shaking her hips in a movement to match. The monstrous plant woman glared a bit and went back to grooving, refusing to be shown up.  
  
She laughed a bit and wiggled her hips, loudly jingling as Zelda shook her body to match. It was strange to see the princess preform such an erotic dance but she knew this was the key to success.  
  
"Hmm." Zelda blushed a bit sticking her ass back as she leaned over and made it shake "See y-you're not the only one with things to shake."  
  
"Ha." the plant scoffed, compared to her Zelda might as well have been a stick "GYAAA!"  
  
She suddenly roared out as Link threw his boomerang and exposed another power pod, destroying it quickly.  
  
"GRRR RAAAAAH!" The Plant monster let out a loud scream of anger and her breathing started to labor.  
  
"Good we just need to get the last one!" Zelda said jumping back as Sambaia swung at her with her sharp thorny fingers.  
  
"AHH!" The Deku Princess yelped as Vines lifted her up to restrain her "Please hurry!"  
  
>How should they expose and destroy the final Pod?  
>A- Keep trying to out dance her  
>B- Free the Deku Princess  
>C- Burn the Vines  
>D- Something Else

* * *

**CHOICE A/B WINS**

"Link get the princess." Zelda said "I'll keep her distracted."  
  
The princess continued her dance off with the corrupted sage, swaying her hips and bouncing her butt a bit as she dodged attacks.  
  
Link used his sword to slash through the vines holding up the Deku Princess.  
  
"My hero." she smiled as he caught her as she fell "Allow me to help out."  
  
She took a Deku nut and hurled it into Sambaia's face.  
  
"RAH!" the plant beast roared as she was suddenly stunned.  
  
Link then used the boomerang to tear up the floor once more and expose the final Power Pod.  
  
"HYA!" Zelda dashed over and pierced it with her rapier.  
  
"YAAAAAAAA!" Sambaia roared loudly before falling over.  
  
"She's weak." Zelda said "Quickly Link let's purify her."  
  
Zelda and Link went over, the Princess channeling the Triforce.  
  
>In order to purify a corrupted sage Zelda must channel the energy of the spirits, which spirit should she call for aid  
  
>A- The Spirit of War  
>B- The Spirit of Knowledge  
>C- The Spirit of Life  
>D- The Spirit of Harmony  
>E- The Spirit of Fertility  
>F- The Spirit of Love

* * *

**The Spirit of LOVE WINS**

"I call upon the Spirit of Love to aid me." Zelda said standing with Link.  
  
Both felt the power of their Triforce pulse through them, their bodies feeling warm as they gave off a slight glow.  
  
"Quickly Link while the power is with us let's purify her soul." Zelda said.  
  
They both started to rub the defeated plant woman, squeezing her breasts and patting of soft ass.  
  
"OHHH!" She moaned as Link got behind her and stuck his cock into her pussy.  
  
"HMM!" Zelda whimpered a bit as she felt the slick and long tongue of the woman enter her snatch.  
  
Both moaned as they engaged in a three-way distribution of pleasure. The Deku Princess squirmed uncomfortably as she tried not to disturb their ritual.  
  
"Yes Link just like that." Zelda moaned feeling the sticky tongue inside her.  
  
"HMPH!" the boy grunted still thrusting away, hips pumping faster and faster as her soft ass clapped.  
  
All three of their energies started to combine, the light in Link and Zelda burning away the darkness in the Sage's soul.  
  
"OHHAAA!" Both Link and Zelda moaned as they came.  
  
There was a bright flash of light as the two orgasmed, slowly fading to reveal a woman with excellent curves and long green hair.  
  
"Hmm, my head is pounding." she said standing up "Thank you for releasing me from that darkness."  
  
The beautiful woman looked at them.  
  
"I am Saria, the Forest sage." she smiled

Saria looked around, with her restored the temple was returning to normal as well, the vines mostly shriveled away, light broke through the windows, the Kokiri also returned to normal, now looking more human with green and pale skin as opposed to their darker imp forms. Their bodies were still small and curvy but less evil looking.  
  
"My people and I have caused you great trouble." she frowned "I hope you will forgive us."  
  
"We're all glad this is behind us." The Deku Princess walked up "But coming here, seeing the beauty of the forest, must we fight, can we not work together to protect this forest and temple together."  
  
"Perhaps...the Kokiri and Deku have been enemies too long." Saria looked at her "It's time for us to put those conflicts behind us."  
  
The two forest princesses smiled.  
  
"Now then, the Hero and Princess, you came here for the Spirit Gem didn't you."  
  
"Yes." Zelda nodded "In order to destroy the evil in this world I must get all six for my Crown of Ascension."  
  
"I'm aware, but it won't be easy, I fear I am not the only Sage trapped in the corruption and darkness." Saria said "You must free the others and obtain their gems, now...let me pass the Forest Gem to you."  
  
She closed her hands in a prayers like motion and a small alcove opened up, inside was a small green diamond like gem on a pedestal.  
  
"Take this." Saria brought the gem over "And may it strengthen you for the conflicts ahead.

Zelda took the gem, then turned to Link and smiled, they had done it together, claimed the first gem.  
  
"One down...five to go." Zelda said slotting the power gem into her crown  
  
As she placed the gem into her grown it began to glow, bathing both her and Link in a light.  
  
"OHH!" they moaned.  
  
"What's going on?" Deku Princess asked.  
  
"The Gems respond to the work they have done in claiming them." Saria said "Empowering their bodies for the future based on their past choices."  
  
Both Link and Zelda's bodies changed in accordance. Link grew a little taller, his cock twitching as it grew a bit thicker but quite a bit longer, dangling down between his thighs as they grew denser. His musculature seemed to swell up and become a bit more toned, giving him a look that would fill out any shirt and pants with not only muscles but a bulge as well. He wasn't bulky by any means but he certainly had a wider shoulders and chest.  
  
Zelda meanwhile let out yips of pleasure as her body adjusted. Her perky breasts swelled up a little more into sizable handfuls while her body grew a bit taller and she had a slight muscle tone look to her arms and abs, she was no strong woman but she had enough tone to make most proud of her fitness. She could feel the depth of her magic grow as some new spells seemed to pop into her mind. Her face shifted a bit, cheek bones rising, nose looking a little sharper as her lips and eyelashes filled with plumpness, even her chest seemed a little tighter. Lastly her hips pushed out as her rear end filled up, looking big and soft, her thighs getting thicker to match. Her butt was quite round and full, and from now it would noticeably shake under her dress with ever step she took.  
  
"Oh wow that was unexpected." Zelda reached back and cupped her new booty, blushing as she saw Link flexing "Umm, how about we head back to the village to relax, it's been a long day."  
  
>END OF THE FOREST TEMPLE

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


	6. Post Forest Temple Party

With the Temple purified and the fighting between the Deku and the Kokiri stopped everyone was celebrating, a large bonfire lit, plenty of food and more.

“Wow the Deku Princess is so graceful.” Zelda commented seeing the wooden princess twirling around, her dress waving in the breeze behind her.

“Dance is a popular style of expression around here.” Saria explained “Deku and Kokiri each have their own style.”

Saria stood up and shimmied her hips a bit.

“I was taught ballroom as a child.” Zelda said “Nothing so…risqué.”

“You should dance too princess it’s fun.” The Deku Princess smiled.

The two forest princesses picked Zelda up and stood next to her, instructing her in the fine art of shaking her body.

“No more in the hips, don’t be so afraid.” Saria said shaking side to side, her leaf skirt rustling “Sides you got that nice butt show it off girl!”

“You gotta just feel the rhythm from your toes to your fingertips.” Deku princess stretched her arms our while shaking her chest, her decent sized bust bouncing a bit “This is a party loosen up it’s okay.”

Zelda blushed a bit seeing them both jiggling so openly before gently starting to shift her weight side to side, picking up the sound of the beat and shaking her hips in time. Her recently swollen butt moved move than she expected, she was still adjusting to the weight but was enjoying it.

“See that’s it!” Saria said shaking her chest “So Mr. Hero what do you think?”

Link blushed and told the ladies they looked nice.

“He’s cute.” Saria said “You guys fuck yet?”

“WHAT?!” Zelda yelped drawing the attention of the whole party “S-Sorry.”

“I mean he is your partner right, you two are supposed to save the world and stuff.” Saria said “I figure you guys…”

“No of course not.” The princess shook her head “Link and I have barely known each other for two weeks.”

“He’s certainly handsome.” Deku Princess said going back to her dancing.

“And he’s good when it counts.” Saria smiled “My memories from my corruption are still kinda hazy but that purification ritual is clear as day, you weren’t too bad yourself Princess.”

Zelda blushed more.

“You know it’s cute how innocent you are.” She giggled grinding her body against Zelda’s as they danced.

“I don’t know, I mean I was trained for this but it feels so awkward.” Zelda sighed looking at Link “I mean he’s a hero and he’s handsome but I’m just some princess sidekick.”

“What, that’s not true you were amazing in the temple with your magic.” Deku Princess said “You’re as much of a hero as Link is, you’re not a sidekick you’re his partner.”

“Plus, you’ve got a killer body.” Saria said giving Zelda’s ass a soft tap.

“EEP!”

“Cute.” Saria smiled “Don’t you think so Deky?”

“Oh yes indeed.” The Deku Princess smiled.

“Plus, my Kokiri girls like Link.” Saria said gesturing to the pleasant wood nymph girls waiting on Link’s every need, serving him food and drink, rubbing against him, kissing his hands “You might lose him if you’re not careful…I might jump into the fray too.”

Zelda pouted a bit, she knew they were teasing her but still, it was embarrassing.

“I like Link too.” The Deku Princess said “Why the other day I was secretly hoping he’d sneak into my tent at night and ravish me!”

“Naughty girl.” Saria giggled “You know this party is fun but…how about we spice things up?”

“Hmm?”

“HEY!” Saria whistled loudly “Everyone!”

Focus was brought to her.

“This is a celebration, right?” She smirked “We have some new friends and guests so…”

She suddenly whipped her top off and let her tits out.

“Let’s show them how we party Kokiri style!”

The Kokiri cheered and threw off their clothes like their leader had, breasts, butts and cocks of various shapes and sizes bouncing free and exposed.

“Well then…” Deku princess pulled off her skirt “Let us not be outdone either my people!”

Soon the Deku stripped as well.

“What is going on?” Zelda blushed.

“A celebration.” Saria said suddenly kissing her “HMM!”

“MHPMH!” Zelda moaned a bit into the kiss “AMM!”

She yelped into the kiss as Saria grabbed her ass.

“So Princess you gonna embrace our culture or not?” She laughed licking her lips.

Zelda looked around and saw the forest dwellers were already getting it on, their party turning into an orgy with people rubbing against each other and some already going the extra mile. She looked over and saw Link being showered with kisses and getting stroked off by the Kokiri girls that had been serving him.

Zelda let out a grunting moan seeing Link getting pleasured, the one Kokiri girl sitting her fat ass right over his face and moaning as he licked her pussy.

“HMPH!” Zelda heard a moan and saw the Deku Princess was on her knees nearby sucking on some Kokiri cock while Saria was doing the same to a Deku stick.

Zelda suddenly felt something rubbing on her leg and looked down to see a male Kokiri with a throbbing erection rubbing against her.

“You all really need to learn to ask first.” She sighed “Very well.”

Zelda dropped to her knees and saw the thick shaft before her eyes, taking a bit of a breath to try and subside the burning in her core she opened her mouth and started sucking.

“HMM!” she whimpered a bit slowly gliding her lips over his shaft, her neck craning forward with a perfect momentum to maximize the pleasure.

As Zelda softly sucked away her eyes kept being pulled away over to Link, now he was no longer fucking just random Kokiri, Saria was on all fours before him, tits squished against the ground, a look of pure bliss as she bit her like while getting railed.

 _“She totally planned that didn’t she.”_ Zelda thought with a bit of a huff.

Zelda tried to put the annoyance from her mind as she stroked off two more Kokiri while still sucking on the first, a fourth soon arriving to beat on her butt like her cheeks were bongos.

“HAAA!” the main Kokiri she was sucking suddenly came and pulled out, she licked her lips clean but before she could put another between her lips the other Kokiri she’d be stroking started arguing over who got her mouth next.

With a mini fight breaking out she took that as her chance to slip away, now when she looked over Link was on his back with the Deku Princess riding his cock.

“That…idiot.” She pouted stomping over “Doesn’t he know I’m his partner, so shamelessly fucking other women when I’m right here.”

Zelda blushed when she realized what she was saying, she and Link hadn’t even done it yet but she was claiming him like he was hers…and she liked it a bit. Everyone here seemed to be having fun, she should too.

“Oh Link.” She walked over and put a hand on her wide hip “You’re forgetting someone important.”

She then turned around and stuck her ass back, grabbing Link’s head and shoving it between her soft cheeks.

“Oh yes that’s it!” she moaned as her legs shivered.

“That’s the spirit Zelda!” Saria laughed “Get your man!”

Deku Princess was still bouncing away on Link’s dick but right now Zelda was more focused on the tongue burrowing into her snatch and making her legs feel like jelly. Link reached up and gave her plushy rear a squeeze to hold himself against her as he lapped up every drop of her desirable drink.

Zelda was surprised by how much she was enjoying it, just taking what she wanted and not holding back was…fun, freeing and exhilarating.

“Yes Link don’t stop!” Zelda moaned “AAHHH!”

“He’s so big!” The Deku Princess moaned as her softwood body slammed on his cock “HHHAAA!”

Zelda heard a muffled grunt from between her ass cheeks as Link started cumming, filling the Deku Princess up with a different kind of sap.

“Nice job Deky.” Saria said “But I think it’s Zelda’s turn now.”

“Yes, it is.” Zelda pushed Link back and started to lower herself over his cock “I hope you live up to the hype hero.”

Link’s cock had barely lost any of its rigidity from its recent orgasm as Zelda slowly lowered herself onto it, moaning as the length both filled her up and expanded back to full erection as it did so.

“Oh fuck Link you are big!” Zelda moaned feeling him reach out and grab her hips “I’ve been right next to you but all these other whores have been taking your attention, show me what I’ve been missing out on by being so prudish.”

Link let out a hearty grunt as he started thrusting into Zelda, his balls slapping against her clapping cheeks as she pressed her hands on his muscular chest.

“Oh Goddess yes!” Zelda moaned “Oh Link!”

“Damn look at her go.” Saria said watching as a Kokiri climbed up onto her big ass and started fucking her “I think we unleashed a beast.”

“Perhaps that’s a good thing.” The Deku Princess laughed sucking on one of Saria’s huge tits “She wouldn’t be able to save this world if she kept holding herself back.”

Zelda was moaning and groaning, kissing Link when she could as his hard cock pushed against her insides, waves of intense pleasure rushing over her body. Occasionally Link would slap her ass and she’d let out one of her cute yips of embarrassment before getting fucked even hard and letting out a blissful moan.

“I…can’t…” Zelda whispered as Link hugged her tight “I’m going to…”

“AHHHH!”

Both lovers screamed out as they orgasmed together, fluids flying and bodies quaking with satisfaction.

“That wasn’t so bad, I had nothing to worry about with you around.” Zelda smiled at Link “Partner…Oh?!”

Zelda felt Link grab her ass again.

“Clearly you’re not as satisfied as I am.” She chuckled.

* * *

After a night of wild partying Link and Zelda were able to rest before waking up, both holding each other, each a little embarrassed but not afraid.

“Last night was nice.” Zelda smiled touching Link’s chest “For our first time I mean…I’m sure there’ll be plenty more.”

Link nodded and told her he’d take care of her whenever she needed it, she was pretty sure he meant in terms of combat but she figured that didn’t put the bedroom out of the possibility either. After waking up the two prepared to head off for the next temple.

“Where are you planning to go next?” Saria asked “There are still Six more temples.”

“Most likely the Fire or Water Temple.” Zelda said looking at their map “The road splits towards the two of them so we’ll figure it out as we go then get to the other.”

“Alright then, be careful if you go to the Fire Temple, the Gerudo aren’t the most welcoming of outsiders.” Saria warned.

“If you’re headed this direction keep an eye out for Fairy Fountains.” Deku Princess said “I’m sure the Great Fairies will be more than willing to help you on your journey.”

“Thank you for all your help.” Zelda shook the hands of the Princesses of the Forest “I’m glad you’re getting along so well.”

“So are we.” They both smiled.

“Come back after you save the world from the darkness.” Saria said “We’ll have an even bigger party.”

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


	7. LonLon Ranch

Leaving the forest Link and Zelda continued their journey to the next Temple. Both were looking attractive and the sunlight hit them in such a way they seemed almost radiant to passersby.

“Link?” Zelda called out “You are my escort on this journey correct? You’re supposed to protect me?”

The boy nodded.

“Then is there a reason you insist on walking behind me rather than in front of me where danger my approach, and don’t say it’s to protect me from sneak attacks from behind.” Zelda huffed.

Link whistled a bit.

“I knew it.” Zelda pouted a bit “You’re staring at my ass the whole time aren’t you!”

Link just laughed a bit.

“While I appreciate you admiring my female form, you won’t be able to if I’m killed.” She smirked “So please walk in front of me okay.”

Link could barely move around her when they heard a loud stomping sound as suddenly a horse crested around the bend.

“Oh my, is it wild?” Zelda wondered.

She and Link both stared at the horse before the steed suddenly stopped in front of them.

“Get back here!” a girly voice yelled.

Coming from not far off was a curvy young woman with long red hair, she was in a simple white working shirt and brown pants that hugged her wide hips.

“Sorry bout that.” She walked up “Little rascal got away from me.”

“Oh, it’s no problem she stopped before she got close.” Zelda smiled.

“Well I’m Malon, local farmer.” She smiled “This is one of the horses I raise there with my sisters.”

“Well this horse seems lovely.” Zelda stroked the creature’s mane.

“Seems like she likes you.” Malon laughed holding the reins “I gotta get her back to the farm soon before it gets late.”

“NEEEE!” the horse struggled a bit and kept staying near Link and Zelda.

“Wow Epona really does like ya.” Malon laughed “Say mind given me a hand and getting her back to the ranch?”

“Sure, it’s no trouble at all.” Zelda smiled.

The duo followed the curvy farm girl back to her ranch, it was spacious with multiple horses roaming around and many vegetable patches, Zelda did think it was a little odd there was no livestock here.

“Malon you’re back!”

Two other girls talked over, one was a bit taller than Malon while the other was a head or two shorter, all three though had very similar faces, bright red hair, and toned and curvy bodies.

“These is my older sister Cremia and my younger sister Romani.” Malon introduced them.

“Whoa you brought back some eye candy.” Cremia laughed looking at Link.

“Nah these two managed to wrangle Epona after she ran off again.” Malon said “These are…oh dear I forgot to ask yer darn names.”

“This is Link, and I am Zelda.” The princess bowed.

“Wait that’s the same name as the princess.” Romani said “Are you a real princess?!”

“Yes, I am, Link and I are on a quest to defeat the corruption plaguing this world.”

“That’s so cool!” the youngest but still curvy sister clapped.

“Please let us thank you.” Cremia said “how’s a dinner made with our finest veggies sound.”

“I am hungry, we have been walking a while.” Zelda turned to Link “Well?”

“Hmph.” He nodded with a shrug.

“Count us in then.” Zelda smiled.

The sisters whipped up a delicious dinner for their guests, an appetizing salad, a Vegetable casserole of some sort, and milk to wash it down.

“We don’t eat much meat around here, it’s a bit expensive for us.” Malon explained “Hope you don’t mind, I bet a princess is used to big lavish feasts of meats and veggies.”

“No this was delicious.” Zelda wiped her mouth off “Those were some of the best veggies I’ve ever tasted, and that milk was sweet and creamy, I wish we had produced like this near the castle.”

“Glad you like it, we take a lotta pride in out milk.” Cremia said “Seems like you liked it too Mr. Hero, you’re on your third glass.”

Link just laughed a bit and wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

“Haa, have some manners Link.” Zelda sighed “But I must ask how do you have such fine milk, I didn’t see any cows earlier.”

“That’s cause it comes from us.” Romani giggled.

“PFFT!” Zelda spit out her drink “Excuse me?!”

“Yeesh Romani when you go and blurt it out like that ya confuse people.” Malon said “It’s a bit of a complicated story.”

“Our ancestors had a couple years of bad harvest so they prayed to the Spirit of Fertility.” Cremia explained “They got what they wanted in that harvests were better but probably not how they expected, women in our family are…Werecows.”

“That’s a thing?” Zelda said surprise.

“Sure is, every girl in this family, first full moon after her eighteenth birthday she turns into a Werecow, and then every full moon after that.” Malon told them “So on full moons we milk ourselves and that’s where our famous LonLon milk comes from.”

“I never would have expected that.” Zelda blushed a bit.

“And tonight’s milking night.” Romani said “Maybe y’all could give us a hand, it can be mighty difficult to do ourselves.”

“I mean I have no experience.” Zelda said looking over and sighing as she saw Link “Well…my partner here seems rather eager so…I suppose we’ll try out best.”

The girls smiled and led the duo out to their barn where there were many buckets and stools set up.

“So, what do we do?” Zelda asked.

“Umm just give us a second.” Malon moaned “We’re…hmm about to transform.”

All three of the nearly identical sisters’ bodies started changing into Werecows though they didn’t all look the same. Their curves all grew more obvious, especially around the chest area as their hair got longer and fuller.

Cremia moaned as she had developed a buxom body and wide hips, her ass the largest of the bunch. Her ears shifted to be floppy like a cow as a little tufted tail emerged from above her ass, two horns that pointed forward emerging from the side of her head.

Malon grew the least in terms of height but the most in terms of bust until she developed the largest chest of the three sisters. She grew the trademark ears and tail though her horns were shorter and stubbier, pointing up rather than forward.

Lastly the youngest sister Romani grew to be the tallest of the three sisters, her curves though were small but still large compared to a normal person. Her body got far more muscular than her sisters though giving her an almost amazon level of buff, her horns pointed directly upward and were the longest and sharpest of the three.

“MOOO!” all three sisters moaned a bit.

“Wow that was…quite a sight.” Zelda blushed.

“It’s a pretty wild change ain’t it.” Romani laughed flexing a bit “But I like it.”

“It’s still rather embarrassing that my own little sister is taller than me.” Malon pouted.

“I wouldn’t trade all this beef for that milk.” The girl laughed.

“Focus you two we only have a couple hours so let’s get started.” Cremia said.

All three took a seat on the stools and moved a bucket in front of them. They whipped out their tits like it was nothing and gave them a squeeze, milk spraying out of them and into the buckets.

“Wow, that’s amazing.” Zelda gasped a bit.

“Maybe y’all could help us out now.” Malon mooed a bit giving her left tit a squeeze “See we really gotta get this milk flowing and the best way to do that is…well…sex.”

“It really stimulates our-HMM-glands.” Romani whimpered twisting her nipples a bit.

“I mean we can-.” Zelda started before she was interrupted by a loud mooing moan from Cremia.

“OHH!” She yelled out as Link was already behind her, cock deep in her pussy “Talk about a bull of a man!”

“Goddess Link…” Zelda sighed “Have a little tact and class would you.”

“I’m not gonna mind!” the eldest sister moaned as she was plowed by the shaft.

“I want a turn with that!” Romani giggled “HAAA!”

The bullish girl yelled as Zelda suddenly started sucking on one of her tits while reaching down to rub her pussy.

“H-Hey don’t go drinking that.” Romani moaned as Zelda squeezed her free tit so milk flowed into the bucket “That’s for our customers.”

“Am I not a customer too?” Zelda smirked.

Malon looked over with a moan as her two sisters got fucked by their new acquaintances, Zelda fingering Romani while Link’s hard cock plunged into Cremia’s pussy. Malon was getting turned on just by watching, her milk flowing like perfect streams as fluid trickled down her meaty thick thighs.

“HMMMM!” Cremia yelled as her body quaked with an orgasm, milk spraying from her tits like a snapped faucet.

“AHHH!” Romani had to grip the wall to keep from falling over as she sprayed out various fluids from her crotch and nipples.

“What a sight.” Malon moaned a bit “HEEE!”

She felt Link suddenly grab her horns and start bucking his hips to fuck her, ass clapping and tits flopping around from the sudden force.

“So big!” she yelled “But not so rough or it’ll miss the bucket and spill!”

“That shouldn’t be a problem.” Zelda giggled cupping both of Malon’s massive knockers “Dear Goddess look at the size of these!”

Zelda massaged the breasts for a bit as Link kept fucking the middle sister, her bovine like body getting bounced around, her sisters still milking themselves as they watched.

“Time for a little snack.” Zelda smiled popping both of Malon’s meaty nipples into her mouth and sucking.

“MOOO!” Malon yelped out in arousal as the pressure started shifting in her chest, milk flowing out freely into the princess’ mouth, Zelda seemingly happy to gulp it down like a traveler lost in the desert finding an oasis “H-Harder!”

Not knowing who she was speaking two, both chosen ones responded in kind, Link thrust his hips with more effort while Zelda took in a deep breath and sucked with all her might, more sweet creamy nectar hitting her taste buds.

Malon felt the balls slapping against her thighs as her body was rolling on the edge of a pleasurable release.

“HAAAA MOOOO!!!!” She let out a loud moan as she climaxed, her body shaking a bit as she struggled not to fall over on top of Zelda.

Most of the night consisted of Link and Zelda helping the sisters generate and obtain as much milk as possible until they could simply get no more.

“Tapped dry?” Cremia shook her left tit in her hand “That’s never happened before.”

“You two should come by every full moon.” Romani laughed.

“You’ll have some strong bones princess.” Malon smiled “Though you better get some exercise or that stuff will go right to your hips.”

“I’ve never drank so much milk in my life…” Zelda groaned rubbing her belly “I-BURRPPP!”

Zelda blushed bright red and covered her mouth as she let out a rather unladylike belch.

“Goddess.” She said “That was mortifying.”

“We’ll take it as a compliment.” Cremia laughed with her sisters as they slowly reverted to their human forms as the sun rose.

“Y’all were such a help though.” Malon said “You know what I’ve got just the thing for ya.”

She handed Link a paper.

“I noticed ya had an Ocarina on ya.” She said “If you play this song Epona, the hors from earlier, she’ll come running to ya pretty much anywhere, if you two are on a long trip I’m sure it’ll help cut down on travel time.”

“Thank you so much.” Zelda smiled.

“And don’t be shy now.” Cremia said “Come back and visit any time…after you save the world of course that’d be pretty important.”

“Don’t be strangers now.” Romani giggled “Especially you Link. Have a bottle or two of LonLon milk for the road okay.”

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**The Cowgirl Farm sisters were inspired by art from LurkerGG.**

**Till Next Time!**


	8. The Desert Heat

Link and Zelda continued their journey, their next Temple was located deep in the Gerudo Desert, a hot zone full of sand, savage reptile women and culture of warrior women called the Gerudo that did not take kindly to guests, especially males.

“This desert is home to the Temple of Fire, and I see why.” Zelda panted as she struggled walking in the sand “We’ve only been here a couple hours and I feel gross and sweaty.”

A bead of sweat dripped down her nose, falling off and splattering on her bust. Zelda was looking slick and oily; her dress was sticking to her skin and some of the white portions of it were looking a tad see-through.

Link on the other hand seemed fine, sure he was hot and a bit uncomfortable but he’d trained in the heat and cold so he could tolerate things like this, though he still has a sweaty sheen on his skin.

“I know deserts are supposed to be hot.” Zelda squinted and looked up at the blazing sun which seemed like a ball of fire floating directly over her head “But this is just ridiculous, how could anyone live in this heat, we need to hurry and find the Gerudo village and get some help, if we get lost in this desert we’ll die for sure.”

Link nodded.

“Sorry to be a downer.” Zelda adjusted her dress a bit “The heat is getting to me if you hadn’t noticed.”

Link nodded politely not trying to admit that the princess constant nagging about the heat and sun wasn’t really helping them.

Zelda kept walking, in the distance she saw a nice pleasant oasis, standing there were three handsome shirtless men smiling at her. She practically ran to the cool watering hole, the men gesturing for her to sit.

“Oh, seems you recognize royalty when you see it.” She laughed sitting in a chair fashioned from desert reeds and leaves.

As she laid out the men fanned her gently with palm tree leaves, one handed her a coconut that had been split in half so she could drink from it, the sweet milk sending a refreshing shiver down her spine.

“oh, thank you boys, I appreciate this so much.” Zelda giggled as they fanned her and massaged her aching feet “This journey has been so exhausting, if only Link would do things like this for me.”

Link stood there staring, from his point of view there were no men, just Zelda laying on a rock in the middle of the sandy desert deliriously giggling and taking of being pamper.

“Ahem.” Link coughed a bit and snapped the princess back to reality.

“The heat is driving me mad.” Zelda sighed “And why didn’t you say something sooner! Wipe that smug look of your face Link!”

Zelda suddenly stopped arguing.

“Do you feel like we’re being watched?” she asked Link.

The man took out his bow as they looked around, suddenly from behind the rock emerged a Lizalfos, a humanoid creature with multicolored scales along her back and red hair framing her attractive face.

“SHHAAA!” She hissed a bit, long tongue flaring out as her tail wriggled behind her.

Lizalfos were known to come in two main subspecies, swamp dwellers and the raptor like desert dwellers.

“HMPH!” Zelda jumped back as the lizard girl swung at her with sharp claws, the top of her dress ripping a bit “Drat, Light Arrow!”

Zelda stepped back and aimed a spell, shooting off a blast. The Lizard slid across the sand dunes like she was surfing as she screeched out loud.

Suddenly more Lizalfos emerged from over the dunes.

“Great, a whole clan of them.” Zelda groaned “We can’t possibly take them all one, even with how strong we are.”

The two decided it was safest to make a run for it, Link played the song that would summon Epona and the horse appeared over the dunes, picking both of them up and galloping away, still Epona struggled with the soft sand and the Lizalfos were quickly catching up having evolved to live and run in this environment.

“Link what should we do?” Zelda asked firing off a few Light Arrows as covering fire.

Link just kept steering their horse.

“look a village, if we can get there, I bet we’ll be safe.” Zelda said “You do see that too right it’s not another mirage?”

Link nodded and they rode off quickly, as they got close to the village the Lizalfos scattered off, the sight of the settlement enough to spoke them into fleeing. Link and Zelda approached the village looking for safety but were quickly surrounded by guards.

“I think I know where we are.” Zelda gulped “This is Gerudo Town.”

The Gerudo were a race of desert dwelling amazons warriors, and the guardians of the Temple of Fire, there was one widely known fact about Gerudo Town, men are not allowed to enter.

“Halt.” One of the guards walked up, hips swaying “Lady Riju wishes to speak with you princess.”

“Me?” Zelda gasped “She already knew we were here?”

“Our scouts reported you entering the desert some time ago.” The guard said “Now follow us.”

“You stay.” Some other women pointed their spears at Link.

“Don’t worry, your companion will be…taken care of.” The Head Guard told Zelda.

“I can handle this Link, just do what they say, I’ll talk to the queen and figure this out.” The Princess explained.

“We have a Chief not a Queen to be clear.” The guard told her.

“The Gerudo Chief.” Zelda looked at the desert palace in the middle of town “Hope this goes well.”

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you’d like to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


	9. Gerudo Town

Zelda was led by guards towards the Gerudo palace, she knew that Link was being taken away but also understood the two of them could not possibly hope to fight off the entire royal guard so they would simply have to bide their time for now.

“The chief will see you now.” One of the guards said opening a door and ushering the princess inside.

Sitting inside the semi-regal room was a younger woman, she was on the petite side with the usual sharp facial features and burning red hair of the Gerudo.

“I am Chief Riju of the Gerudo tribe.” She said “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you Princess Zelda.”

“Likewise.” Zelda said standing before the throne “I simply wish it was under better circumstances.”

“Yes, as do I.” Riju sighed resting her head in her hand “You must understand I take no pleasure in locking up your companion, frankly I’ve been pushing for more open relations with our village and the opposite sex but many traditionalists oppose my more progressive ideas feeling they will weaken the Gerudo.”

“I see, Link and I are simply here to visit the Temple for the Spirit Gem.” Zelda said.

“That temple.” Riju hummed “It used to be our greatest treasure, but now it’s become nothing but a curse. Ever since corruption seeped into the land the Temple has been closed off to all, especially outsiders like yourself, I’m sure you noticed how unnaturally hot it was in the desert near town, whatever is causing this heat is coming from the temple and if it doesn’t stop soon our already scarce water supply will no doubt dry up.”

Riju stepped off her throne and looked out the window “My people grow concerned, this city used to be an oasis in the desert, a garden in a barren waste with canals overflowing with liquid, but now they’ve dried up, the Traditionalists see this as a curse from the Goddess, they use it to undercut my every decree…without Lady Urbosa to bridge the gap I fear the two sides might come into conflict soon and tear the Gerudo people apart.”

“I see, the corruption is causing problems all over.” Zelda frowned.

“I am aware this may be rather rash of me, but I fear the Traditionalists may soon be planning a coup.” Riju sighed “My soldiers have heard rumblings among the sympathizers that they plan to act soon, I can’t afford a civil war at this crucial time, for both the Gerudo and the world…and rather selfishly I have no desire to be deposed.”

She then turned to Zelda.

“Which is why I must ask for your help in a dire hour.” Riju said “You, as a ruler of another land, had a unique perspective. Princess Zelda would you go undercover and investigate this for me? I swear if you find me information on the coup, I will get you and your companion access to the Temple of Fire.”

Zelda felt conflicted, she had no interest in involving herself in the politics of another nation, both because it simply brought her no joy and two if she were to be discovered it would cause a complete political shitstorm. Still, her options were so limited she saw no way out but to agree, she understood that if she were to be at the eve of a rebellion, she might make a similar effort with Riju.

“Very well, I will help you, as a fellow ruler and as someone who must purify that Temple.” Zelda nodded shaking Riju’s hand.

“Thank you, princess.” Riju smiled “This is most appreciated, there are many young female rulers like us, but that doesn’t mean our jobs are any easier than our ancestors.”

“Very true.” Zelda laughed “But I must ask, how would I possibly investigate this for you, I doubt any of the traditionalists would ever share information with a Hylian.”

“I’ve got someone who can take care of that, come with me.” Riju led Zelda out of her throne room.

Riju led Zelda down the halls of her palace to a rather secret little corner laboratory, upon entering Zelda was almost overwhelmed by the thick haze in the room and the sweet smell. All around there were potion jars, bubbling caldrons and more.

“You two, come here.” Riju clapped her hands.

“It’s the Chief!”

“She’s so annoying we’re working!”

Two older women walked out, they were both shorter than Zelda and Riju, walking with humps and looking generally elderly, both had grayed hair and lightly wrinkled faces but they were clearly well respected given that Riju didn’t even protest the blatant insubordination of the one sister.

“Princess Zelda this is Koume and Kotake.” Riju gestured to the older woman “They’re better known as the duo Twinrova, they were actually the Sage of the Temple of Fire before Urbosa took over.”

“Forced retirement.” Koume huffed.

“Right.” Riju giggled “These days I keep them around for their alchemical and apothecary skills, the wealth of knowledge and experience they have in the field is simply irreplaceable.”

“Compliment us more.” Kotake snickered.

“Ladies, Princess Zelda is going to be investigating the Coup rumors for us, though she’ll need to look the part.” Riju smiled.

“Oh, we can use that.” Koume nodded.

“It should be fine…probably won’t kill her.” Kotake hummed.

“P-Probably?” Zelda coughed a bit “Is this safe.”

“It’s fine.” Riju smiled.

“Wait, I think I changed my mind!” Zelda gulped.

The two sisters got to work brewing a potion, throwing things into a pot, Zelda realized she was committed now, no backing out no matter what she said.

“Say, I have to ask, I would think that two older ladies such as yourself would be on the Traditionalists side.” Zelda asked “Are you not?”

“What’s the point.” Koume shrugged.

“our generation is on the way our, Riju should be the one guiding the Gerudo into her future, a bunch of old ladies like us trying to hold her back doesn’t do anything.” Kotake added.

Zelda smiled “A fair assessment, I see why you are so wise.”

“Yeah whatever.” The Sister’s handed her a bottle “Now drink this already and get to work, with this you’ll look like a Gerudo for 24 hours.”

“Quite the concoction you’ve made.” Zelda hummed sniffing the beverage that had a strong caffeine scent to it “I suppose it’s now or never.”

Zelda drank the whole thing down, the somewhat spicy beverage stinging her throat a bit.

“Strong taste.” She coughed “UGH!”

Zelda suddenly doubled over feeling an immense tightness in her stomach.

“HMMM!” she groaned “That better mean it’s working!”

Zelda groaned feeling her body strain, she looked down and saw her body was getting a bit more toned and her skin was going from pale to a smoother tan color, her appearance was starting to look more and more like that of a Gerudo as well as her nose pushed out to the other race’s quintessential point and her hair gradually dyed itself red.

“Oh my.” Zelda gasped seeing her now exotic appearance and toned body.

“Gerudo looks suit you well Princess.” Riju giggled “Though you’ll need the proper identity to go undercover…let’s call you Kiboka, a recent rookie soldier transferring here from one of our border outposts, that should suffice to dodge most questions.”

“Okay then, I’ll try my best.” Zelda nodded.

“And remember, that potion only lasts 24 hours, after that, poof, you go back to a Hylian Princess.” Koume said.

“So be quick.” Her sister added.

“Right.” Zelda nodded “Wish me luck.”

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you’d like to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


	10. Undercover

“So, you’re the new recruit huh, what’s your name?” a rather imposing Gerudo looked down at Zelda.

“Zelda!” she yelped quickly realizing she forgot the false name Riju had given her.

“Hmm, sounds like a Hylian name.” The woman crossed her arms under her breasts.

“My mother met my father in Hylia so she named me after the princess there.” Zelda nervously came up with an answer.”

“I see, interesting.” The woman nodded “I am Atis, welcome.”

Atis was a tall Gerudo with iron hard abs, large firm breasts and long red hair with some purple highlights. She showed Zelda to the training ground and told her to get to work, the princess was still having some trouble adjusting to her new body, her extra height and musculature was hard to tell.

“Hi nice to meet you.” A young recruit smiled, she was shorter than Gerudo Zelda and less endowed as well “I’m Ufin, this is Efari and that’s Ovoon.”

The other two were strong and imposing looking twins.

“Zelda.” She smiled.

“Let’s get to work ladies!” Atis walked over “Push-ups, one hundred of them as a warm up.”

Zelda gulped, that was a work out not a warm up!

The other girls dropped to all fours and started pumping out pushups like it was nothing.

“Problem recruit?” the instructor asked.

“No Ma’am!” she said following suit.

Zelda was surprised at how much energy she had, without much effort she was able to shift up and down with her pushup motion. After that they did setups, Zelda was once again surprised with the burst of power contained in her core as she was easily able to keep up with the other recruits once she got started.

“Now how about some sparing.” Atis said “Zelda got one on one with Ovoon.”

The two were handed training swords and Zelda stepped up into the ring with Ovoon, a large intimidating Gerudo with wide womanly hips.

“I’m not going easy on you newbie.” Ovoon smirked as they begin to duel.

Gerudo we known for both their strength and flexibility, their battle style was reminiscent of dancing with the way they’d take broad strokes with their swords, spin in place or make wide stride.

Zelda was taken by surprise when Ovoon slid in suddenly to slice at her, Zelda had some light sword training as a girl so she knew how to hold a blade, but compared to a seasoned Gerudo swordfighter she was a novice.

Zelda did her best to slip around and dodge, she too had gained the Gerudo flexibility so she was able to sidestep Ovoon’s attack and whack her back with her sword.

“HMPH, not bad.” Ovoon hissed.

“Come on sis that all you got.” Efari cheered.

The two dueled on and on, sand kicking up around them, sweat beading down their muscles as the two fought under the desert sun.

“That’s enough.” Atis said “Not bad girls, you’ve got skills Zelda.”

“Thank you, Ma’am.” Zelda bowed.

“Why don’t we go celebrate our new recruit girls.” Atis said “Let’s go to the Noble Canteen.”

Zelda accompanied the girls to a local bar; they were some of the only ones around and Atis quickly ordered a round of drinks.

“Alright girls.” She held her mug high “To Zelda, our newest recruit!”

“TO ZELDA!” They cheered banging mugs together.

“So, Zelda we’ve got a bit of a tradition with new recruits.” Atis said putting her muscular arm around the girl.

“Hmm?”

“This is a Noble Pursuit.” She placed a mug of a deep cool blue beverage before her “IT’s a drink said to represent the might and heart of true Gerudo warriors, it’s strong stuff but they say if you can drink a whole mug in one go, you’ll be destined to be a strong warrior.”

Zelda wasn’t much of a drinker, she’d had some wines here and there at the castle, but nothing like this, she could smell the various alcohols and juices in this beverage already. Still she couldn’t arouse suspicion so she lifted the mug to her lips and tilted back, starting to drink. A flood of flavors crashed on her tongue, hydromelon, cactus juice, fermented desert blossoms, she was picking up all sorts of flavors, they were surprisingly complimentary. Zelda had originally intended to just have a few sips but now she figured she was already this far she might as well go all in.

“HMMM!” she hummed taking gulp after gulp.

“Whoa she might do it!” Ufin gasped.

“MMMM-HMPH!” Zelda slammed her empty mug down “Haa…”

“YEAH!” the other recruits cheered.

“Not bad.” Atis laughed “You’ve got some skills kid.”

“Thanks-HIC!” Zelda said and blushed.

The girls celebrated some more, ordering more drinks and loosening up.

“So, Zelda.” The twins held her close “Got yourself a Voe?”

Zelda knew that was the Gerudo word for Man.

“No nothing like that.” She blushed.

“She doesn’t need one.” Ufin said “Soon we’ll all be taking whole harems of Voe.”

“Huh?” Zelda blinked.

“Haa, I wish you wouldn’t have such a big mouth.” Atis said.

“What we can trust Zelda.” Ovoon said “She’s not a Vehvi.”

That was Gerudo for child.

“I suppose you’re right.” Atis leaned back taking a swig of her beer “Zelda, the current chief is week, she’s barely an adult, hasn’t even done the right of passage and she thinks she can change our traditions; she’s making the Gerudo weak. Look at what’s happening, Corruption spreading, the Sage is missing and she does practically nothing.”

Zelda’s ears twitched a bit, they were talking about the coup.

“Soon we’re gonna storm the palace and kick her tiny ass to the curb, then the generals can take over and really show the world the power of the Gerudo.” Ufin smirked.

“I see, I suppose that’s possible.” Zelda hummed “So this was the Generals idea?”

“Not all of them, a couple specifically Motos, Aseso and Laufaulu, and the ones that don’t fall in line will get pushed out with the Chief.” Atis explained “But enough politics let’s drink!”

Zelda hung out for a few more hours before drunkenly stumbling back to the palace.

“I see you had a rough night.” Riju added “Did you get any information?”

“Hmm.” Zelda groaned “I got information, and what I’m sure will be a killer hangover.”

* * *

Zelda shared her information with Riju and the Chief wasn’t too surprised, still she needed to stomp this out quickly.

“I can’t stop half an army on my own, I have no choice…I need Urbosa.” Riju said “Zelda, I’ll release your Voe friend to you and allow you entrance into the Temple, you must rescue Urbosa and bring her back quickly, if anyone can clear up this coup it’s her.”

“Right.” Zelda nodded “Leave it to us.”

“You’re going to the Temple huh?” Koume said “We left some stuff there.”

“Do us a favor and find our rings.” Kotake said “They’re kinda important, we’ll be sure to reward you if you find them.”

“I’ll keep an eye out.” Zelda said.

“We’ll release your companion to you at the gates, after that getting to the temple will be up to you.” Riju nodded “Please Princess Zelda, we’re counting on you.”

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


	11. Fire Temple CYOA 1

**THIS CHAPTER WAS DONE AS A CYOA WITH THE HELP OF THE BIMBO THREADS, OVERWORLD CONTENT WILL BE WRITTEN IN THE STYLE OF A TRADITIONAL CHAPTER WHILE DUNEGON CRAWLS WILL BE DONE AS CYOAs**

* * *

After trekking more of the desert Zelda and Link finally arrived at the location of the Fire Temple, a large pit in the ground, thankfully they’d been warned it had been swallowed up by countless sandstorms. Sliding down a rope to the inside the two suddenly found themselves in a rather fancy looking entrance hall, this temple was like a sandstone mansion hidden under the desert. They could feel the heat radiating off the stone as the Fire Temple felt more like an over, they’d have to keep close eye on each other to make sure neither passed out.

For now, though they had to get to exploring, finding the Sage Oracle of Fire and clearing the corruption in this place.

Currently they two had the following items.

Link- Sword, Bow, Boomerang

Zelda- Rapier, Bow, Innate Magical ability

Laid out before them were a few paths to take

A- A path with a sound of faint buzzing

B- A path with a well-worn rug leading to it

C- A path with some light coming down

D- A path that smelled like fruit and powder.

E- Explore the entrance hall.

* * *

>Choice D wins  
  
Heading into the stony halls of the temple Link and Zelda were already starting to sweat, soon the fruity smell began to fade a bit as a heavier odor picked up, coming into the next room the Heroic Duo saw a sitting room filled with paintings.  
  
"What an elaborate set up." Zelda looked at the shelves "This must be some sort of library, this Temple seems more like a home if you ask me."  
  
Link was looking at the paintings, there were ones picturing the mansion before being buried under the sand, one showed two rather youthful and attractive Gerudo together, one with blue hair and the other with red, the last was of a tall muscular Gerudo with a girl they recognized as Riju.   
  
"That might be Urbosa." Zelda looked at the last painting "Wow she's very pretty. I wonder who these other women are?"  
  
Link nodded as they inspected the painting.  
  
"Huh?" the blonde boy looked up as it seemed like the eyes were following his gaze.  
  
"I don't think these are normal paintings." Zelda shivered a bit.  
  
Suddenly the paintings warped into more sinister skeletal versions of their art as three ghostly figures floated out.  
  
"Poes?" Zelda gasped as three specters wearing robes and swinging flaming lanterns floated around them "Link what should we do?"  
  
>How will you fight back?  
  
>A- Have Zelda use her magic  
  
>B- Have Zelda use her Sword  
  
>C- Have Link use his sword  
  
>D- Try talking it out  
  
>E- Just Run Away  
  
>F- Something Else?

* * *

>Choice A wins  
  
Zelda stepped up and began using her magic, her hands became charged with light and a spark of magic flashed through the room.  
  
"REEE!" the Poes yelped, dropping their lanterns and flying back into the paintings.  
  
"That seems to have scared them off for now." Zelda said "Hmm they dropped their Lanterns though, I hear these can be used to find more Poes, we might want to hang on to this to avoid any potential traps or ambushes."  
  
>Poe Lantern Acquired by the party.  
  
With the Library quiet for the moment Link and Zelda had a chance to prepare for their next trial.  
  
Ahead of them the hall split in two directions  
  
>What next?  
  
>A- Head back to the entrance hall  
  
>B- The path to the right seems to have light and hot air emanating from it.  
  
>C- the path to the left seems to have light and calm air coming from it.  
  
>D- Investigate the paintings more  
  
>E- Something Else?

* * *

>Choice D wins

The duo looked at the Paintings a bit more, this time shinging the light of the Poe lanterns on it.  
  
"Hey knock that off." a voice said "You already burned us a bit you don't need to taunt us now."  
  
"They talk?" Zelda gasped.  
  
A figure slowly phased through the paintings, her was wearing red tattered robes and had a tender and plump female figure.  
  
"What are you even doing around here?" she asked "I didn't think anyone was coming around this dump lately."  
  
The Poe put her hands on her shapely hips.  
  
"Oh yeah and you stole my lantern too!" she pouted a bit, I can't even scare off a couple petty thieves any more, embarrassing."  
  
"We're not thieves." Zelda explained "We're here to clear out the corruption and meet the Sage."  
  
"Oh you're looking for Urbosa, that's not so great she's being a bit of a bitch lately, why do you think my sisters and I were hiding in those paintings, we used to live here and serve the Sage as her handmaids but since she went mega bitch we've been trying to hide out, we thought we could scare you before you end up in pieces like the last morons that wandered in here. I'm Joelle."  
  
Similar looking Poes colored Green, Blue and Purple floated out.  
  
"These are my sisters Amy, Beth and Meg." she said.  
  
"Hello." the other three bowed.  
  
The four suddenly turned into glowing balls of light and flew into the Lantern Link was holding.  
  
"We'll tag along with this big guy for now." Joelle explained "The Temple's gotten all twisted up with magic so the layout isn't what we knew, but I can tell you the left path here leads to the Baths and the Right leads to the Statue Garden."  
  
"Guess we can keep moving." Zelda told Link "Which way?"  
  
>Where to?  
  
>A- The Baths  
  
>B- The Statue Garden  
  
>C- Back to the Entrance Hall  
  
>D- Ask the Sisters to choose a path forward.

* * *

>Choice B wins  
  
The duo and their new ghostly companions headed out to the statue garden, once they emerged down teh hall the roof opened up a bit into a room seemingly situated into the base of a canyon with large seemingly never ending walls streaked up while around them were various cacti, desert flowers and hydro-melon plants. In each of the corvers of the garden was a large statue like figure covered in heavy stone armor, one sported a scimitar, one a spear, one a heavy block shield and the last had what looked like a crossbow though it seemed rather heavy duty.  
  
"A piece of beauty in a corrupted dungeon." Zelda smiled "It's good to see that not all of the light here has fallen prey to Ganon's vile evil."  
  
"Hmmm." Link nodded.  
  
"Sages from the past had these statues commissioned." Joelle explained "You know how Gerudo are about their weapons and war."  
  
>What would you like to do in the gardens.  
  
>A- Investigate the plants  
  
>B- Investigate the Statue (Which one?)  
  
>C- Head back the other away  
  
>D- Something Else?

* * *

>CHOICE A WINS

Looking around the garden Zelda soon saw the various plants growing here. Desert Lilies and Cacti were the most popular but there were a handful of Hydro Melons as well.  
  
"These are Lady Urbosa's favorite." Beth explained "She grows them herself as part of her diet."  
  
"Diet?" Zelda asked.  
  
"Of course maintained her appearance and strength as a sage takes great work." Meg explained "Proper training and meals are a staple of her every day life."  
  
"Urbosa seems like a fierce woman." Zelda shivered "I can see why Riju puts such trust in her."  
  
"Yes, and now she's been turned against us by that corruption." Joelle frowned "We're counting on you to beat her."  
  
"I'm sure your journey though the desert to the temple was exhausting, perhaps you'd like a melon to restore your energy, they're packed full of nutrients and water."  
  
"Oh thank you." Zelda smiled as the Poe Sisters cut one up and handed a slice to her and Link.  
  
Taking a bit Zelda moaned a bit, the flavor was moist yet sweet, refreshingly cool despite sitting in the sun, Hydro Melon's like this were expertly grown with love and care.   
  
"Hmm." Link licked his lips a bit as he finished his half.  
  
"Oh my that was great." Zelda blushed "i ate the whole thing before I realized it."  
  
"They're just that good." Joelle said.  
  
>Now What  
  
>A- Investigate the statues.  
  
>B- head back to the Entrance Hall  
  
>C-Head to the baths  
  
>D- Something Else.

* * *

>Choice A wins  
  
While they had a moment Link was investigating the nearby statues, these large stone soldiers were on platforms but even if they'd been on flat ground they still would have been nearly a foot taller than him. Their weapons seemed cracked and weathered from years of exposure but they were never meant to function in the first place.  
  
"Hmm?" the statue suddenly let out a groaning noise as the slit for it's helmet glowed a dark purple.  
  
Link jumped back and grabbed his sword as the crossbow wielding knight aimed at him.  
  
"They were booby trapped, who knew?" Beth shrugged.  
  
"HYAP!"  
  
The soldier fired a heavy stone bolt at Link but he managed to break it with his sword, shards of stone clattering down on the sandy garden soil.  
  
The stone guardian began reloading but the hero wouldn't give it the chance, instead he dashed in and slashed at it, shattering it's rocky armor and reveling a rather thin yet toned Gerudo woman.  
  
"Ugh finally free." she groaned.  
  
"It's that thief from the other day." Joelle said "I thought you got cut up for sure."  
  
"Who are you?" Zelda asked.  
  
"Nabooru." she said "And I'm not a thief I'm a scout from the Gerudo Village. Lady Riju sent me to investigate the temple but I was captured by that monster in the central hall and sealed in that statue."  
  
She smiled at Link "At least I got freed by such a handsome Voe."  
  
Link and Zelda took a moment to explain who they were and why they were here.  
  
"I see, well than you'll want to get to the Sage's room, but it's locked I think there's a key somewhere but I never found it when I was in the bedroom area."  
  
Nabooru is still weak but will head back to the village in order to rest and report to Riju on your progress. She'll catch up with you back in town.  
  
>Where too now.  
  
>A- The Baths  
  
>B- The Entrance Hall  
  
>C- Something else?

* * *

>A Wins  
  
Heading back through the Library the duo made it to the baths area, they had expected to see a simple pool like bath but what they saw instead was a pit filled with bubbling water, sand and heat.  
  
"What is this terrifying place?!" Zelda yelped.  
  
"The baths." the Poe sisters explained.  
  
"How is that a bath?!" Zelda yelled "That's Lava!"  
  
"It's like a mud bath." Joelle explained "Lady Urbosa uses it to train her consitution, let the heat permeate her body and ease the exhaustion."  
  
"Even when she's on a break she's training." Amy said.  
  
"This woman is a freak of nature." ZElda sighed looking across "How are we supposed to get to the other door?"  
  
>How will you cross  
  
>A- Just wade through the hot muck  
  
>B- Attempt to build some sort of raft or boat with nearby furniture.  
  
>C- Beth has ice based magic maybe you can ask her for help.  
  
>D- Fuck this, no matter what the sisters say you're sure that's Lava, let's go back to the entrance hall.

* * *

>Choice A wins

"Fine." Zelda sighed "If Urbosa can do this I'm sure we can too, we're heroes after all."   
  
Stripping down to her underwear Zelda joined Link in the bath, she was worried at first but putting her feet in noticed she wasn't combusting on the spot. Dipping in lower she got about neck high and started wading acorss the muddy lava sand with her partner.  
  
Both felt the warmth of the bath pulsing into them, the aches in the muscles from their journey across the desert faded, their skin felt refreshed and renewed no longer dried and cracked from the hot sun they'd been subjected too over the last few days of their journey.  
  
Even the moist nature of the muck was strangely exciting to Zelda. After a few mintues of soaking and 'swimming' she made it to the other side.  
  
"Great now we're hear but we're covered in mud." she siad.  
  
"Allow me." Beth said.  
  
The Poe waved ehr lantern and a cloud formed above Zelda and Link before dumping a torrent of water on them.  
  
"HMPH!" Link shook his hair dry like a dog.  
  
"Thanks for the warning." Zelda shot a bit of an angry glare at the Poe as she wrung her hair dry. Give me my dress back now."  
  
"You're dress?" Joelle asked "It's over there."  
  
"GRR!" ZElda hissed before storming off to the next room in her underwear "The last dungeon was way better than this place! Let's just find that Sage and get out of this place already!"  
  
"Someone's cranky." Amy giggled.  
  
"Must be that time of the month." Joelle sighed.  
  
"I HEARD THAT!" Zelda snapped.  
  
Heading into the next room the group saw it was dark, with only the light of their lanters to give visibility. Looked to the left wall they saw a room with a large lock on it, to the right was a way back around to the entrance and down seemed to lead into a new path.  
  
>Where too?  
  
>A- Back to the Entrance Hall.  
  
>B- Head south.  
  
>C- Try and find something in the dark?

* * *

C Wins

The group was fumbling around in the dark a bit trying look for any way of lighting up this room. Link reached out towards what he thought was a wall only to squeeze something rather soft.  
  
"Hmm, how hands on of you Link." Joelle moaned a bit "Sneaking a squeeze in the dark are you?"  
  
Link waved his hands to try and show that it was simply an accident.  
  
"Hey I don't mind, not like we've been getting a lot of guests here lately, plus with all this darkness." she leaned even closer "It's not like anyone will see us."  
  
Joelle spun around and lifted her tattered robes a bit, flashing her big black ass for Link who's cock was straining on his underwear, the only garment he had on after the dip in the Lava pool.  
  
Catching on to Joelle's intent the boy whipped out his cock and slid right into her, the ghosts cold spirit pussy hugging his shaft.  
  
"Fuck you're big." she groaned as he held her wide hips and started thrusting, her bubble butt rubbing on his stomach a bit, a faint clapping noise echoing into the room.  
  
"What is that noise?" Zelda fumbled around in the dark as a mere dozen feet away her adventuring partner was getting his fuck on with a ghostly gal.  
  
The spiritual nature of Joelle's pussy was squeezing Link back sending cold and pleasant shivers down his back as he was now balls deep in her.  
  
"Hmm, give it to me." Joelle bit her yellow lips "Make me cum all over that heroic cock!"  
  
"HNGH!" Link groaned thrusting faster and faster, his balls slapping agaisnt her meaty ghoulish thighs "HAAA!"  
  
Link let out a deep grunt as he busted a nut inside her, still he managed to do so without alerting Zelda and the other three sisters to what had just occurred.  
  
"I think i found it." Meg said using her lantern to light a brazier.  
  
The cauldron of oil then lit a ring around the room, providing flamey light to show nothing but an empty hall leading to the Sage's door that was locked up tight.

"Seems like we'll need a key, nothing much else in there but a chest." Zelda said opening it and grabbing some rupees and arrows "Nothing we can do but keep looking around I suppose. What's with you to?"  
  
"Hmm, nothing." Joelle chuckled floating passed Link who was sporting a half hard bulge to fill out his underwear.  
  
"Let's just keep moving okay." Zelda sighed.  
  
>Where too?  
  
>A- Back to the Entrance Hall  
  
>B- South towards the path you now hear a skittering noise in.  
  
>C- something else?

* * *

B- Wins

The gang headed south and entered a lounge room with a few soft cushions and rugs. Still the room was covered in cobwebs.  
  
"I'm getting a weird feeling about this." Zelda sighed.  
  
"Oh if it isn't my two friends, it's been a while." a voice said.  
  
Looking up Zelda and Link saw a spider woman descend from the Ceiling.  
  
"The Skulltulla Queen?" Zelda gasped as the woman landed lightly on her pointed feet "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Looking for a new nest, the last one ended up being too noisy and unfitting after you cleared it out, all that partying was such a pain for my babies." she smiled sensually.  
  
"How did she manage to get here before us?" Zelda thought "I have a feeling there's more to her than meets the eye."  
  
"You're not planning on staying here are you?" Joelle emerged from the Lantern "This is a sacred temple and residence of the Sage, not some squalor den for you."  
  
"Seriously, how hard is it to just find a place to shack up for a bit." The queen sighed "Anyway my darlings and I have taken out view of the place, but my information isn't free this time."  
  
"Ask me a Question." the Queen said "But it's going to cost you and I don't accept rupees."  
  
>What should the Group Ask the Skulltula Queen  
>A- Information on the layout of the temple  
>B- Information on the enemies in the Temple  
>C- Information about the world at large  
>D- Information about Her  
>E- Write in  
  
>Who's going to pay up?  
>1- Link  
>2- Zelda  
>3- One of the Poe Sisters.

* * *

"What can you tell us about this Temple?" Zelda asked.  
  
"This place certainly is hot." The spider queen laughed "You've explored most of the left wing of the manor, but the right side has a few rooms to it, one of which has the key you'll need for the big door back there."  
  
She then gestured ahead.  
  
"That way just leads to some bedrooms, there might be treasure there but also some powerful foes too." she said "The Sage here may be fire...but don't think you can fall back on water magic to defeat her, she runs hot....perhaps I've said too much."  
  
She then looked at Zelda "Now then sweet Princess, will you be providing me with Compensation?"  
  
Zelda nodded "Fine let's get this over with."  
  
"Perk up princess." the large arachnid lifted her up with some webbing making her ass face her "You'll be doing a good deed and giving me the energy I need to look after my babies."  
  
The Skulltulla Queen spread Zelda's cheeks, her sharp fingers digging into her plushy butt as she moved her face close and gave her rear a soft bite with her fang like teeth.  
  
"EEP!" Zelda yelped "Watch it, I'm sensitive."  
  
The Spider just smirked as she leaned closer and started licking Zelda's pussy, a long squirming tongue emerging from her mouth and probing inside her, wriggling around the princess pussy and making her leak more sexual juices that she happily lapped up, moaning and slurping as she practically motor boated Zelda's butt until she came, filling her mouth with sexual fluid.

  
"Hmm, thanks for your payment." the Queen lowered her down and began rising up towards the shadowy ceiling "Maybe we'll meet again."

  
"She's certainly a wealth of knowledge and experience." Zelda blushed fixing her panties "Now we only have one path ahead here, how about we check out that Bedroom area? Unless you think we should double back?"  
  
>END1


	12. Fire Temple CYOA 2

**THIS CHAPTER WAS DONE AS A CYOA WITH THE HELP OF THE BIMBO THREADS, OVERWORLD CONTENT WILL BE WRITTEN IN THE STYLE OF A TRADITIONAL CHAPTER WHILE DUNEGON CRAWLS WILL BE DONE AS CYOAs**

* * *

>Begin 2  
  
After their encounter with the Skulltula Queen Link and Zelda headed down the hall, they came to an area where the path forked.  
  
"This is the Bedroom Hall." Joelle explained back when this Temple had two Sages they each had their own room suited to their own tastes, but now Lady Urbosa has no need of these rooms herself so they've mostly fallen into disuse."  
  
"I sense powerful magic inside them." Zelda looked on.  
  
Link nodded as well. One room had a sensation of chilled air in it, the other seemed more hot and humid.  
  
"The doors have special locks to open them you'll need to press these buttons at the same time, in others words you'll have to split up here." Beth said.  
  
>Who's going where   
  
>This is more free form, please select a Hero and two Poe Sister to accompany them into a room.  
  
>i.e Zelda, Beth and Meg in the Cold room, or Link, Beth and Amy in the Hot room, etc.

>Not many votes but we need to get moving on.  
  
Link and Zelda decided to split up, Link would take Beth and Meg towards to hot room while Zelda went with Jo and Amy to the cooler room.  
  
"Okay, good luck be careful we'll meet back here later." Zelda said as she and Link pressed the buttons and entered the rooms.  
  
Link headed down the hall feeling the hot stones on his feet.  
  
"Don't worry we'll be here to help if anything goes wrong." Beth smiled.  
  
As the entered the bedroom Link saw that it was decorated with lots of red, a red heart bed, a shag carpet and a fire place all adorned the room.  
  
"This used to be Lady Koume's room." Meg said "She tended to be more hot headed."  
  
Link looked around and saw a red ruby ring sitting on the dresser nearby. When he approached it there was suddenly a flaming shield around it.  
  
"That must be the magical defense seal she put on her ring." Beth said as a flaming spirit appeared behind them "What should we do Mr. Link?"  
  
>A- Use Beth's Water Magic  
  
>B- Use Meg-s Dark MAgic  
  
>C- Use Link's Sword  
  
>D- Use the Boomerang  
  
>E- Something Else?

* * *

Link quickly threw his boomerang at the fire spirit briefly severing it in two but then the molten energy reformed like a slime would leaving her undamaged.  
  
"HYAA!" The spirit raised her staff and geysers of flame shot out of the floor causing Link to dodge.   
  
Meg attempted to use some of her dark magic to snuff out the flames on the spirit's staff but the light of the fire burned away her attack leaving her defenseless.  
  
The spirit charged up a flame blot in her staff and prepared to fire it.  
  
"I have a plan." Beth told Link "Try that Boomerang again."  
  
Link agreed and threw the windy blade once more splitting the Lava Lady in two.  
  
"Water Shot!" Beth yelled out blasting her.  
  
A burst of steam filled the room as the water caused the molten body of the spirit to turn to stone along the exposed parts and prevent her from reforming, slowly Beth summoned a rain cloud to dump more water down and melt the fire spirit into a puddle.  
  
"There we go, that did it." Beth smiled as Link retrieved the Ring "I don't know if that will help but you're welcome to it. I haven't used that much magic in a while it was exhausting."  
  
Beth floated back and flopped on the bed. In doing so she inadvertently gave like full view of her bare pussy, that seemed to be all the invitation the hero wanted.  
  
"Huh-OHHH!" Beth moaned as Link started fucking her right there, his big cock plunging into her ghostly pussy.  
  
"Couldn't resist could you sis?" Meg teased.  
  
"I didn't mean to but-OHH-I don't regret it." she moaned getting plowed.  
  
Meg floated over and happily joined them sitting her fat butt on her sisters face and leaning down to lick her pussy as Link fucked it, the two magical beings helping themselves to some of the heroic hunk.

Meanwhile just on the other side of the wall Zelda had entered Kotoke's Room, it was like an icy palace carved out of crystal with blue furnishings and a chilly tempurate.  
  
"Can you tell she was one cold bitch?" Joelle laughed a bit.  
  
"So this is one of the rooms of the old sages?" Zelda walked towards her dresser and saw a sapphire ring "Then this must be-."  
  
"Watch it!" Amy pulled her away as a lanky ice knight plunged down from the ceiling trying to stab the princess.  
  
"Another foe huh?" Zelda said as the knight towered over her wielding two swords one of mist and one of flame.  
  
"It's that stupid ice golem of hers." Joelle hissed "Better think of something cause if the command is to protect this room it won't give up till we break it."  
  
>What to do?  
  
>A- Fight it off with Zelda's Rapier  
  
>B- Use Zelda's Light Magic  
  
>C- Use Joelle's Fire Magic  
  
>D- Amy's Earth magic  
  
>E- Something else?

* * *

The Ice knight swung her long arms around, slashing at Zelda and the sisters and leaving gash marks along the floor. Joelle tried to blast it with her fire magic but the Knight used her flaming sword to block the attack and the cut back, knocking Joelle out.  
  
"Oh dear this is bad." Amy shivered.  
  
"HMPH!" Zelda tried blasting back with her Light arrow spell but found the crystal-like armor of the ice knight was a sturdy defense "We need to break that armor."  
  
"Okay, leave that to me." Amy nodded.  
  
The spirit dodged a few attacks and held her lantern up, channeling nature energy until the ground rumbled.  
  
"I'm too weak." She said "The ground is frozen solid."  
  
"Then try harder." Zelda fed some of her magic to the spirit.  
  
"HRAA!" Amy waved her lantern and a spike shot out through the floor impaling the beast and shattering its breastplate.  
  
"There!" Zelda shot her core with a light arrow and slayed the beast.

With the Ice Knight slayed Zelda picked up the Sapphire ring and headed back to the meeting room where Link and the other sisters were waiting.  
  
"We had to take care of some trouble, sorry for the delay." Zelda said "Well shall we head back to the entrance hall there's only one path we haven't tried yet."  
  
Link nodded and the two went back, taking the right most path that they'd yet to explore. As they walked through a buzzing noise grew louder and louder until they came to a room filled with scarabs.  
  
"Gross." Zelda shivered.  
  
"Stupid things must have gotten in when the Temple got taken over." Joelle sighed "I think we can get passed them but it won't be easy."  
  
>One the other side are two doors, one is making a crackling sound and the other seems overall quiet.  
  
>How will you proceed to the other side of the room and which door will you take  
  
>A- Hack and Slash through them with swords.  
  
>B- Blast through with Magic.  
  
>C- Ask the Sisters for Help.  
  
>D- Something Else  
  
>Which Door  
  
>1- The crackling door  
  
>2- the quiet door.

* * *

"Any way we can get over to that door?" Zelda pointed to the right and looked at the sisters.  
  
"Hmm, maybe we could sneak past them?" Joelle suggested.  
  
"How would we possibly sneak passed all those Beatles?" Zelda gave her a look.  
  
"We could use the spirit world to avoid them." Amy said "It's rather difficult be we can use our powers to temporarily hide your life force it'll be like you're invisible to them, you just have to walk right through."  
  
"Just hope we don't accidentally get your souls lost in the spirit world, that can happen." Meg said.  
  
"Rarely." Beth gave her sister a look.  
  
The four sisters surrounded Link and ZElda, they started channeling spiritual energy and suddenly the world around the two heroes looked blue and hazy, the bugs seemingly transparent now.  
  
"It'll only last a few seconds lets hurry." Joelle said.  
  
Zelda was surprised as they were able to walk right through the bug filled room and into the peaceful doorway. Once there they found a simple key on a table.  
  
"I bet this will get us into the Sage's room." Zelda smiled "Shall we head back?"  
  
>Where too now?  
  
>A- Right to the boss room  
  
>B- Sneak into the room with the crackling noise.  
  
>C- Something Else?

* * *

  
Sneaking into the next room Zelda and Link saw a pedestal with a large rod jammed into it, arcing between that rod and the walls was jolts and sparks of electricity.  
  
Carefully using her magic to protect her hands Zelda managed to remove the rod.  
  
"A Lightning Rod, with this we can create bolts of electricity." she smiled "It could come in handy."  
  
>Lightning Rod Acquired!  
  
"Well Link should we head to the sages room, or is there anything else you need to take care of first?" Zelda asked.  
  
>A- Go to the boss room.  
  
>B- Explore another room in the dungeon if so where and what for?

* * *

The group found their way to the Boss room and unlocked the door, entering inside they saw a large antechamber area built into the side of the desert rock canyon, wind whistled through and a few scarabs and lizards skittered by.  
  
"Be on your guard Link." Zelda warned.  
  
Zelda took a look at the arena, there were large layers built into it with various ballista set up around it. the sun was beating down on the underwear clad duo as around the edge of the arena a magma pool erupted from time to time with gushes of red hot liquid.  
  
Suddenly the largest pool in the back began bubbling more and more as a Large womanly figure burst out of it.  
  
"Kehaha!" It laughed at them.  
  
The figure was gigantic in size towering over Zelda and Link by many feet, it had the upper body of a muscular Gerudo woman but the lower body of a serpent, it's tail sporting a rattler as well.  
  
"That's the Corrupted Sage." Zelda gasped as the monster moved to reveal it had six arms, each picking up a shining silver scimitar.   
  
>Corrupted Sage Urbosa  
  
>AKA Scorching Scimitar Glaivesa   
  
>What will you do?  
  
>A- Block her swords with your own  
>B- Attempt to hide  
>C- Formulate a plan with the Sisters  
>D- Use the Lightning Rod on her.

* * *

>Choice B/D wins  
Zelda quickly pulled out the lightning rod and blasted it at Glaivesa, the electrical current shot through one of her swords and zapped her.  
  
"AHH!" she hissed as she grabbed her middle right hand in pain.  
  
While she was distracted The others ran to a nearby pillar to hid.  
  
"She's massive taking her head on would be foolish, especially with her insane reach with those swords." Zelda said as she peered out to see the snake woman searching for them "I don't think our magic will do anything in that state, we'll need to weaken her."  
  
She looked up and pointed to the mounted crossbows.  
  
"What are those?" she asked Joelle.  
  
"Spirit Ballista." Amy said "they're a machine Urbosa uses for training, we charge them with spirit energy and the fire off bolts at her."  
  
"Hmm...do you think you four can get up to them?" Zelda asked "Those might do enough damage."  
  
"We can try." Joelle said "But those swords of hers are magic, we'll need a distraction to get there safely."  
  
>How will you distract the boss to provide safe passage for the sisters.  
  
>A- Be a decoy, run out there and be an old fashioned annoyance.  
  
>B- Try using magic to trick her.  
  
>C- Have Link show her is "Master Sword"  
  
>D- Just stay hidden and sneak when there are openings.  
  
>E- Something Else

* * *

"Okay Link I have an idea." Zelda sighed "I know this sounds ridiculous but these monsters tend to be open about this stuff so maybe if you show her your big fat cock you can distract her long enough for the girls to get into position."  
  
"It is very distracting." Amy blushed a bit  
  
"It's worth the distraction." Meg chuckled.  
  
"How would you know?" her sister glared a bit.  
  
"Mr. Link was quite attentive to us." Beth smiled.  
  
"He's worth the tease." Joelle said.  
  
"Wait you three...no fair I want a turn too." Amy huffed.  
  
"Can you four argue about this later?" Zelda glared back "He's about to strike."  
  
Without worrying much Link simply walked out and pulled his underwear off, showing Glaivesa his thick cock and heavy saggy balls.  
  
"Hmm?" The snake woman licked her lips with her forked tongue and leaned in closer.  
  
"Here's hoping she doesn't try and actually eat him." Zelda sighed a bit as the ghostly sisters got set up on the Ballista.  
  
"Her guard is still up, we need her to move a bit." Joelle said "Then we can blast her."  
  
"Right." Zelda nodded.  
  
>How will you break the beasts guard and expose her for the bombardment?  
  
>A- Have Zelda zap her with the lightning rod  
  
>B- Have Zelda tempt her like Link did  
  
>C- Have Zelda preform a sneak attack with her sword.  
  
>D- Something Else.

* * *

Zelda slipped back out and readied the Lightning Rod while Link was allowing the Lamia woman to fondle his balls, the blonde boy moaning in response.  
  
Zelda knew she had to make this attack count to she got close to the rattling tail of the beast and charged up  
  
"HRAA!" she swung and zapped her.  
  
"YEEE!" the snake woman shrieked and threw Link into a nearby wall, thrashing around a bit as electricity coursed through her body.  
  
Zelda was nearly sent flying by the spasming muscles of the corrupted sage, forced to hold on for dear life as the beast thrashed to and fro.  
  
"Do it now!" Zelda yelled.  
  
"Ready, Aim...FIRE!" Joelle yelled.  
  
The ballista let off bolts of magic energy, fire, water, earth and dark slamming into the monsters body and knocking her over.  
  
"Quickly Link while she's weak!" Zelda said getting free and beginning to channel her power.  
  
>In order to purify a corrupted sage Zelda must channel the energy of the spirits, which spirit should she call for aid  
  
>A- The Spirit of War  
>B- The Spirit of Knowledge  
>C- The Spirit of Life  
>D- The Spirit of Harmony  
>E- The Spirit of Fertility  
>F- The Spirit of Love

* * *

"I call upon the Spirit of Life to aid us in this moment." Zelda prayed.  
  
Just like in the forest temple Zelda and Link felt their Triforce fill with power, it was now or never.  
  
The two started pleasuring the beastly Sage, Link slid his cock into her mouth while Zelda was laying on her belly eating out her pussy. Zelda found her juices warm yet fruity, like a tea. Meanwhile Link felt a long forked snake tongue slither around his cock, lashing and licking his meaty tip.  
  
Both Link and Zelda was feeling the pressure building, their bodies heating up as the purification was pushing to it's end.  
  
"HMMM!" Link pulled his cock free and pumped it a few times before shooting out cum and giving the serpent a facial while she squirmed and gushed juices out all over Zelda.  
  
There was a blinding light and the two dropped free as the gigantic reptile returned to the form of a woman, one with long red hair, a curvy bottom heavy body and musculature of a Gerudo.  
  
"Finally...free." she groaned a bit

The woman stood up, standing easily eight feet tall, maybe even nine.  
  
"So you two finally made it." she laughed "I'm Urbosa, the sage of Fire."  
  
Zelda stood up and fixed her bra a bit.  
  
"Zelda, my how you've grown." Urbosa laughed "I haven't seen you since you were knee high to a Lizafalos."  
  
"You know me?" Zelda said.  
  
"I was an old friend of your Mothers." she laughed a bit before looking to the boy "And you must be Link, my Impa's been training them well."  
  
Zelda filled Urbosa in on the current situation back in Gerudo town and the world as well.  
  
"Things have gotten bad huh, well then let's get you that Spirit Gem and get back to town."  
  
"Lady Urbosa!" the Poe sisters all flew down.  
  
"Oh you four, good to see you still kicking, killer shots as well." she smirked.  
  
"It's good to have you back Ma'am." all four bowed.  
  
Urbosa walked over to the magma pit near the back and crossed her hands to pray, holding one out as a small red ruby diamond floated out.  
  
"Here you've earned it, the Fire Gem." she said "take this heroes, and may it empower you for conflicts yet to come."  
  
Zelda took the gem and slotted it into her crown, it had barely been in a few seconds when she and Link felt the power of the Gem pulse into them, their bodies reacting according to their recent efforts to contain it.

Link felt his body changing, growing taller from his average height as he bulked up with muscles. Unlike the last time when his cock was the focus of the growth this time it only grew about an inch longer and thicker, his body was the one with the real change, his chest looking broader and his shoulders wider.  
  
He felt a spark of magic inside his core as the most curious change happened, his facial features grew a bit softer, he was still boyish but clearly had a more effeminate look to it over all with a sharper nose and softer lips.  
  
Zelda was also changing of course, some magic swirled around her as she erupted with height growing at least a foot and half and going from lower than Urbosa's breasts to nearly up to her shoulders. Her face grew even more beautiful as her cheekbones grew high and firm, her lips plump and pouty ans her nose was pronounced and her lashes fluttered with luster.  
  
Of course there were plenty of changes to her body, while her breasts only pumped up a bit her butt once again got juicy and round, a faint jiggle in it with barely any motion.  
  
"HNGH!" she groaned as a stiffness filled her body.  
  
She looked passed her sizable breasts to see her stomach harden into a pretty solid six pack while her arms gained light definition and the weight on her chest felt lighter as her back strengthened with a layer of muscle.  
  
"I don't think I'm ever gonna get used to that." Zelda panted before hearing a rip and seeing her panties snap off "Let's just get back to town so I can get some clothes."  
  
>END OF FIRE TEMPLE


	13. Gerudo Celebration

“This is really all you had in terms of spare outfits?” Zelda sighed a bit frustrated.

“For people with your curves on this short a notice, yes.” Riju admitted.

Link and Zelda were wearing nothing but loincloths, Zelda also had her breasts wrapped with bandages.

“First I lose my clothes in the dungeon, now I can’t even get a decent dress, just great.” Zelda sighed.

Link didn’t seem to mind all that much.

“Don’t be mad, it’s considered the outfit of a true warrior in the Gerudo tribe.” Urbosa laughed.

“You’re making that up.” Zelda rolled her eyes.

“Maybe, maybe not.” The sage smirked.

“We all owe you a great thanks.” Riju smiled “Thanks to your hard work the rebellion has been quashed and Lady Urbosa is back to her old self, consider yourselves honorary members of this city, you may come and go as you please, though please come together if Link were to come on his own it’d likely cause maybe problems.”

“We have plenty to be thankful for, stay and join us for a celebratory banquet.” Urbosa said.

“I suppose it would be rude to refuse, very well.” Zelda nodded “We’ll head back out on our journey in the morning.”

The group was led into the main hall where there were already plenty of soldiers and servants around preforming dances, serving food, pouring drinks and playing music.

“Enjoying yourself Princess?” Riju caught up with Zelda, bringing her a glass of wine “Can I interest you in some of this, word on the street is you’re quite the booze hound.”

“That’s the kind of reputation I have?” Zelda sighed.

“It’s not everyday a new recruit completes that rite of passage.” Riju chuckled handing her a glass “This is a much less intense drink maid from fermenting cacti and hydromelon.”

“Thank you.” Zelda took the wine glass.

“It would seem Sir Link is quite popular.” Riju smirked a bit watching some of the waitresses interacting with him “It’s practically unheard of to have a Voe in the city yet alone be a guest at the palace still, it’s a nice change of pace.”

“I just hope we don’t cause trouble.” Zelda said.

“No trouble at all.” Riju looked Link over from a distance “You’re a lucky girl, you have your own personal hero to protect you, and he’s cute too.”

“I mean he is a rather kind man.” Zelda blushed a bit.

“Keep him close or someone might end up snatching him away, unless you don’t mind sharing.” Riju smirked.

“We’re partners is all, it’s not like that…yet.” Zelda mumbled.

“The heroes of legend.” Urbosa joined the two rulers “You should be happy; you’ll both be rather sought after.”

“Must we talk about this.” Zelda groaned.

“You’re even cuter when you get flustered.” Urbosa laughed a bit “I’m glad you’re doing well Princess.”

“I’m sorry you say we know each other but I remember so little of my childhood, just training and classes.”

“No big deal, you were quite young when I last visited, my time as a Sage kept me quite busy.” Urbosa said “But there will be more time to catch up once you and that boy banish the corruption plaguing our world.”

“I hope we’re up to the challenge.” Zelda said with determination.

“The Gerudo will be here to aid you, you need only say the world.” Riju smiled “I’m glad we are allies…and friends.”

“Me too.” Zelda smiled back.

* * *

“Sir Link.” Nabooru walked up to him as the party was dying off “I’ve been looking for you.”

The scout had cleaned up since being saved from the dungeon, her desert sun kissed skin now looked more supple and refreshed, any dirt and grim long since washed away, her hair was free of knots and any other issues, her slightly toned body was on display in a dancer like outfit and overall, she seemed more relaxed.

“The way you saved me from being trapped in that dungeon, you’re a regular knight in shining armor from the books.” She chuckled “Though I suppose I was the knight in armor in the dungeon. We don’t get many Voe even around here, most no better than to come to our desert, but we get lots of stories from Hyrule and the like, always about handsome men saving a woman, most Gerudo never need saving but those that do like to show their appreciation.”

The woman than dropped to her knees and smirked up at him, she pulled a string and freed his sizable cock, eyeing it up nicely before stroking it a bit.

“Ugh.” Link groaned a bit as she jerked him off a bit.

“Am I more than you expected?” Nabooru asked kissing the tip a bit “Young Gerudo who haven’t been outside the village might be weak and unskilled, but a seasoned veteran adult like myself…this is no problem at all.”

Link grunted a bit as Nabooru started sucking him off, her lips wrapping around his shaft as her tongue glided along his length as well making sure he was feeling satisfied. He reached down a bit, running his hand through her long red hair and pushing on her a bit to get more of his cock coating in her spittle as she drooled down to his balls.

The two were grunting and gagging loudly as nearby Zelda was chatting with Urbosa.

“So how did you meet my mother?” Zelda asked.

“She came here on a political visit once and we grew close.” Urbosa smiled walking with Zelda, their hips occasionally bumping a bit “You’re a lot like her, always looking for a peaceful way out, studying hard you even both had those wide hips.”

Zelda blushed at that.

“Though your mother wasn’t much bigger than you are now, and you’ve got a long journey ahead.” Urbosa laughed.

“I’m nervous, about being able to succeed, plus I’m dealing with these looks now.” Zelda sighed.

“Embrace it, nothing to be afraid of in that manner.” Urbosa said “Most Gerudo would love to be able to tempt Vai and Voe like you can.”

“I suppose I am rather beautiful.” Zelda smirked a bit.

“Someone is a bit smug.” Urbosa laughed “But I like your spirit Princess.”

“Hmm?” Zelda stopped “What’s that sound?”

Urbosa listened close and smiled “Well I would think you’d be rather familiar with that by now.”

Zelda sighed at that “I am.”

She walked over around the corner and found Nabooru pinned to the wall getting fucked by Link, his meaty cock pumping deep into her tight snatch.

“Oh, Goddess yes!” Nabooru screamed throwing her head back “HAAAA!”

“No patience this boy.” Zelda sighed.

“Can you blame him, he’s in a village of women who’ve barely had any male accompaniment, we can get by with each other or toys but nothing beats the real deal.” Urbosa said studying Zelda’s reaction.

“I hadn’t thought about it like that.” Zelda mumbled a bit before yelping “HAA!”

“As great as men can be, personally I prefer a fair maiden myself.” Urbosa said grabbing a squeeze of Zelda’s rump.

“W-Wait.” Zelda blushed feeling the fingernails of her new ally dig into her supple ass.

“Let the boy have his fun.” Urbosa smiled “You and I can get to know each other a bit more in private.”

Zelda put on a bit of a prideful face; she was a princess not one to be pushed around “Very well.”

Zelda then reached over and grabbed a squeeze of Urbosa’s large rear as well, the older woman was a bigger than her but Zelda was no slouch.

“That’s the spirit.” Urbosa said “I like it when you show some backbone.”

The two faced each other, giving off demanding glares as they rubbed each other’s butts before finally planting a rough kiss on their lips. Zelda was briefly overwhelmed by Urbosa’s tongue but soon pushed back, snaking her own around the Gerudo’s.

Urbosa was the one to finally break the kiss “Well I wasn’t expecting that but it was well worth it now then, let’s get more involved.”

From seemingly out of nowhere Urbosa produced a rather large two-sided dildo.

“This you can handle this little girl?” she smirked at Zelda.

“Of course, I can.” Zelda stuck her butt back “Can you keep up…old woman?”

Urbosa laughed and then glared a bit “You’re really pushing your luck Princess.”

The two stood ass to ass with the phallic rubber rod between them, slowly backing up and sliding it into their pussies until their asses kissed.

“Not bad at all.” Urbosa moaned grinding her rear against Zelda.

“HMPH!” Zelda whimpered in pleasure before pushing back.

The two started rocking in union, asses jiggling and smushing together, clapping with each and every collision.

“Yes!” Zelda moaned “Oh Goddess yes.”

“See you needed this.” Urbosa laughed a bit as her tits swung around “Hmm, and so did I.”

The two rocked together and fought for pleasure as they got more and more aroused, their slick juices dripping down the plastic cock.

Elsewhere Link was finally finishing up with Nabooru when he was approached by a rather attractive mature Gerudo woman.

“Hello there cutie, having fun?” she flipped her red and blue hair back “Mind if we join in?”

Link was instantly back at full mast once he laid eyes on her ample bust and shapely hips tightly squeezed into the traditional Gerudo outfit and pants.

“Hmm, seems that would be a yes.” The woman moaned as Link started rubbing her smooth skin and stripping her down to nothing and spreading her legs, sliding inside her with no foreplay.

“Hmm, this young man could use some lessons on being amore polite!” she moaned deeply as her breasts wobbled on her chest “Oh but I’m not going to complain!”

Link was giving her deep powerful thrusts to pleasure her, his balls slapped against her ass and her thighs wrapped around his back to hold him close and make him push deeper and deeper into the vise like pussy he was pounding away at.

“Seems Link is having a good time.” Zelda giggled a bit watching the boy fuck while Urbosa was eating her out.

“HMM!” Urbosa peered back and smirked a bit seeing what Link was up to.

Link and Zelda kept up the pace with their Gerudo lovers, ensuring they were getting plenty of orgasmic release, Link blasting out rope after rope of hot sticky cum while Zelda was gushing juices all over Urbosa’s face, the mature women making sure to guide the younger generation well.

“HMMMMP!” Link gave his lover one last powerful thrust as he let loose another barrage of cum, filling her to the brim with his hot seed.

“Oh, it’s simply too much.” The woman quaked in arousing satisfaction “We can’t…keep this up!”

Suddenly the woman glowed and split into two, slightly less endowed, mature Gerudo women, one with red hair the other with blue.

“It’s been so long since we had such pleasure, we couldn’t keep it together huh Sis?” The blue one laughed.

“This generation is too good.” The redhead smirked adjusting the ring on her finger.

“What was that?” Zelda gasped.

“Just a little trick of ours we were able to do with our magic.” They spoke together.

“It’s all thanks to you returning our rings.” The Blue one smiled.

“Wait…you two are?”

“Kotake and Koume.” The red one said “Back in a much more youthful manner.”

“These two have powerful magic.” Urbosa sighed a bit “And they’re always messing around with it.”

“You sound jealous Urbosa.” Koume smirked.

“Can’t stand not being the most beautiful Gerudo around?” Kotake smirked as well.

“It’s not like that.” The warrior sage pouted in an almost childlike fashion.

“Well Link did you enjoy yourself?” Zelda asked.

The boy nodded, cum still dripping out the tip of his penis.

“Well savor it for now, we’re leaving this women only village in the morning okay.” She rolled her eyes “But maybe that’s for the best, much longer and I don’t think you’ll ever wanna leave.”

* * *

“Leaving so soon?” Riju said “Are you sure?”

“We really can’t waste any more time.” Zelda explained “We have to get moving to our next location, the Water Temple.”

“Well then good luck, and don’t eb a stranger either of you.” Riju gave both heroes a kiss on the cheek “And when the time comes to stomp out Ganon just call and the Gerudo will be there to aid you.”

“Please don’t forget, I’m looking forward to cutting into that Corrupting ass myself.” Urbosa laughed.

The two heroes wandered off into the desert and left their new friends behind.

"What's wrong Princess?" Urbosa asked.

"I wasn't of much help." Riju sighed "When the battle against Ganon comes I want to be of some use not jsut sit around at the palace all day."

"Well then let's get to work on your training." Urbosa smirked "There's plenty to do."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


	14. Great Fairy

After leaving Gerudo town Link and Zelda headed into the desert once more, they had no guide again and quickly became turned around in the hot sands. Having gotten lost again the two were blowing off a little steam.

“Ugh, Oh!” Zelda moaned “Goddess yes Link harder!”

Link grunted and thrust his hips forward, Zelda’s juicy ass clapping loudly.

The princess was bent over a hot desert rock, ass back and getting thoroughly plapped.

The boy gave her butt a light slap, seeing the ripples run through her flesh, Link’s heavy balls slapped against the girl’s juicy thighs as she was getting close to cumming.

“Link please I’m-EHHHAA!” Zelda moaned feeling her body shake and quiver in pleasure.

Her blonde lover groaned and came with his, his thick seed spilling into her tight royal pussy. Zelda laid over the rock having been thoroughly fucked; her exhausted sun kissed body glowing with post coital arousal.

“Enough Link, we need to get back to walking.” She said getting her loincloth.

The boy nodded.

“This time you walk in front.” She said before pouting “Don’t give me that look mister, I keep walking up front and you keep staring at my butt and getting a boner, then you complain it’s hard to walk with and we barely make it a mile before you want me to take care of it.”

Link sighed a bit and started walking.

“These outfits don’t leave much to the imagination though, we really need to get some new clothes as soon as possible.” Zelda told him.

The two traveled over the dunes as the sun started setting in the distance, they were sure they must be getting closer to the edge of these sands but it sure felt like they still had miles to go.

“Huh?” Zelda heard a loud whooshing noise in the distance.

Looking out in the distance she saw a massive wall of sand whipping around.

“Sandstorm.” She hissed “Coming this way too, Link we’ll need to find shelter quickly, probably going to have to last us the night.”

The boy nodded and they picked up the pace, moving as fast as they could over the loose ground. Nearby Link noticed a large skeleton, likely the reais of some ancient creature, he and Zelda figured the skull would make an excellent hiding place for the storm and went there to set up camp.

“Just in time.” Zelda said as the blowing sands engulfed more of the desert “That’s strange, it’s like the sand is being repelled from this skull, the storm is out there but it’s like the wind is calm.”

“That would be…me.” A deeper voice said.

“EEP!” Zelda shivered and jumped behind Link.

The two saw near the back of this skeleton’s chest cavity was a strange cactus like bulb growing out of the ground, it was large easily as tall as Link three times over, and about as wide too.

“A talking plant, never seen a Deku growing like that.” Zelda said nervously looking over Link’s shoulder.

“I’m no Deku…” the voice spoke slowly “I am the Great Fairy…Tera.”

“A Great Fairy!” Zelda gasped “I can’t believe it…certainly not how I imagined you looking.”

“I’ll try not to take that…the wrong way.” The voice droned on “This was once a beautiful spring…but as time passed, corruption spread…and fewer travelers came to offer me gifts…as a result my power has withered to nearly naught.”

“I see, perhaps we can help, is there anything we can do?” Zelda asked the bulb.

“Boy…step forward and…assist me.” She spoke.

Link seemed unsure till Zelda gave him a push.

“This is a Great Fairy Link don’t be rude and keep her waiting.” She huffed.

The boy stood before the flower bulb confused. Suddenly a few of the petals parted and a rather large hand emerged.

“Come here…” she said.

As soon as Link took another step closer the hand snatched him around the waist and pulled him against the bulb, the hands moved quickly despite their size and pulled his loincloth off and got his dick out.

“A wonderful offering.” She said pulling him closer.

“Link!” Zelda gasped as his cock entered the plant.

The boy groaned in pleasure as a pair of large lips surrounded his shaft and began applying pressure.

“HMPH GLURK!” The Fairy sputtered from inside her slumbering succulent.

“I guess she wanted that sort of offering.” Zelda sighed “I honestly don’t know what I expected.”

Link had a look of pained pleasure on her face, the suction was almost too much to bear and the Great Fairy must have been quite large cause he could feel her whole tongue slobbering over his shaft.  
“HMM, so large, so tasty.” The Fairy moaned sucking loudly “I can already feel it restoring my power!”

Link let out another pained grunt as he finally started blowing his load again, thick seed spilling out into the Fairy’s seed home.

“Ouf, oh yes that is divine!” The Fairy moaned pushing Link back, the bulb shifting and shaking “I feel ready to BURST!”

The seed blossomed into a large white flower with pink speckles on it, the center was like a basin of water that bubbled.

“HAAA!” a massive woman with curly white hair suddenly erupted out of the water, everything from her waist up on full display.

Zelda and Link were stunned by her sheer size, both in height and thickness, her breasts would put a Moblin’s to shame and her body was so smooth and plump it gave of an aura of fertility.

“Ahem.” The Fairy cleared her throat “That’s much better, my boy you are certainly something, I haven’t tasted cum like that in centuries, not since the last hero ventured through these sands.”

“A real Great Fairy.” Zelda said “It’s an honor to meet you.”

The tall girl bowed a bit.

“No need princess.” The Fairy smiled “But I appreciate the gesture.”

“Wait, how did you know-.”

“We Fairies have our ways; we’ve been keeping tabs on you heroes.” She chuckled “Now for a proper introduction, I am the Great Fairy Tera, eldest of the Four Sister Fairies. I appreciate you awakening me, though my younger sisters Cotera, Kaysa and Mija are still slumbering, as are our other counterparts, perhaps you could assist me and awaken them should you come across any more Fairy Buds like this, simply dose them with a good helping of your magic…abilities and I’m sure they’ll perk right up.”

The fairy shifted around, leaning forward and smiling at the two, her massive chest pushing on the sides of the flower.

“Now how about I lend you two a hand, I don’t think those outfits are most befitting of a Princess and Hero.” Tera smiled.

“We lost our clothes in the dungeon and this was all Gerudo Town had that fit us.” Zelda said.

“I see, the pains of beauty and size.” Tera laughed leaning back, her jewelry jangling “Trust me sweetie I know the struggle, but with the amount of power I have back whipping up something fitting for the two of you should be no trouble at all.”

The fairy held her hands out and dust flew from her finger tips, surrounding the two, magically making fabric form on their body.

Link was given a blue tunic with white lining and cream pants that were a bit tight in the crotch. Zelda was given a similar tunic that was stretched out by her breasts and a pair of incredibly tight black stretch pants.

“It’s like it fits perfectly.” Zelda smiled before seeing Link staring “What? Do they make my butt look fat or something?!”

The boy shook his head.

“Well those should hold you over for a bit.” Tera yawned “If you for some reason outgrow those, find and awaken my sisters I’m sure they’ll be happy to whip you up something else, now if you’ll excuse me I could use a nap I’m quite tried.”

“Weren’t you slumbering for centuries?” Zelda asked.

“Best not to question these things child.” She sank into the water “By the way…”

Her hand remained above the surface and pointed to the east.

“Head that was if you wish to go to the Zora Domains alright? As a matter of fact, seek out the Tech Lab along the way, there’s someone there who you should meet.”

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


End file.
